A Power Born Between the Living
by Stripes of Scarlet
Summary: NAME CHANGE the gang has to go to Seattle to find the girl who holds a power inherited from her father. However, a barrier keeps her locked within Washington and they need to break that down. Only problem is... they may not live to take her back
1. Default Chapter

No own nada. Don't feel like talking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: America  
  
"So, what's our new mission Koenma?" Asked Yusuke who was standing in Koenma's office.  
  
"You must go to America to find a girl," Koenma was cut off.  
  
"I don't want to go to America again; the plane ride is like 15 hours!" retorted Yusuke.  
  
"Oh come on Yusuke this will be fun, remember last time, we got to go to Hollywood and bask in the sun and check out the hot chicks." said Kuwabara. "So, where are we going this time? L.A.? San Fran? Las Vegas?"  
  
"Actually, you're going to Seattle."  
  
"Seattle! But it rains there ALL the time!" objected Yusuke.  
  
"Yes, we know, but that is where the girl lives and that is where you're going to school so deal with it."  
  
"Man, this sucks. It's gonna be cloudy all the time and raining and stuff, WHICH MEANS... NO HOT GIRLS IN BIKINIS!" Kuwabara was devastated.  
  
"Guys, it won't rain there all the time. Seattle's weather is very strange, I mean one day it could be raining like God got dumped and the next it could be sunny and warm like he's making out with Pamela Anderson." Said Botan.  
  
"What? That makes no sense at all." Said Yusuke.  
  
"But then there's a chance for Bikinis right?"  
  
"Kuwabara, this is Seattle, they aren't near any big Ocean besides the coast, and it's always cold at the coast this time of year." Said Koenma.  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
"Where are Kurama and Hiei?" Koenma asked.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara just shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Thanks a lot for telling us there was a mission detective." Said Hiei walking into the room with Kurama just behind.  
  
"Sorry, must have forgotten." Said Yusuke scratching the back of his head, wondering when he was told to inform them.  
  
"Well now that we're here, what's the mission?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, I want to get it over with as soon as possible." Said Hiei.  
  
"What? So you can get back to your important business sleeping in a tree?" Said Kuwabara, who now regretted it. Suddenly Hiei disappeared just as a fresh bump formed on Kuwabara's head.  
  
"OW!" He said.  
  
"Please. Can we get back to the mission?" Asked Kurama still wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"Yes, of course Kurama," replied Koenma, "you will be flown to America, Seattle Washington to be exact."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Said Hiei in a sarcastic, yet monotone voice.  
  
"You will be looking for a girl by the name of Kairi Sonojo. But her human name will be Jackie Conover. You must bring her back to me so she can train to fight. But first, you must get her to trust you, otherwise, she cannot be removed from Washington."  
  
"Why can't she be removed?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Because, there is a force field holding her back, and the force field is run on her emotions. Right now, it is quite strong, though is weakening as she continues to make friends and let down her guard."  
  
"Then why don't just wait for her to make more friends until the barrier is weak?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Because that will take years since when she makes friends they're power weakens the barrier for her, and the more people she can trust, the closer we are to getting her out. But, we need strong people such as yourselves to befriend her and take your power to destroy the force field."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now that we have everything clear, go get packed, here are your tickets, and be at the Tokyo Airport at 5 this evening. You should get there at about 8 in the morning, unless you crash, in which you'll have to walk the rest of the way."  
  
"Well that makes feel so much better at being on a plane for... uhhh.... How long is the plane ride?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"About 15 hours Kuwabara." Answered Kurama.  
  
"Great, I'm gonna be stuck on a plane for 15 hours and there aren't even gonna be hot chicks in bikinis playing volleyball on the beach." Kuwabara said in a sad tone.  
  
"Yeeesssss. By the way Botan will be going with you too, and your schedules are as close as I could make them."  
  
"Great, I'll be locked in a stuffy classroom full of ningen idiots all day long trying to make nice with some girl." Snorted Hiei, ending his statement with the all famous 'Hn'.  
  
*~ later ~*  
  
"Come one boys, we're going to miss our flight." Yelled Botan weaving through pedestrians along the way.  
  
"Do you think that I care if we miss the flight or not?" Said Hiei in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Don't be such a grouch Hiei; this will be fun, going to America, meeting new people..."  
  
-BAM-  
  
Botan ran into a man who just turned around and stuck his nose up to her. "Children."  
  
"Children! For your information I'm as old as your dead great-great grandmother!"  
  
The man just stared at her as if she was crazy, and then ran away like Satan was trying to get him to enter the gates of Hell with a milk Chocolate Hershey's bar. (don't own)  
  
"Well that was strange." Botan said, as she cocked her head to the left just staring at the man as he ran over people, falling down continuously in the process.  
  
"Who cares the line is free, let's go." And with that the 5 showed the woman there tickets and boarded the plane for what was going to be a very interesting mission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that was boring but it get's better... I think. I'm making this up as I go along, r&r 


	2. Linden High

This is my second chapter of my second story (interesting huh?) Anyways I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime *tear*  
  
Little cricket thing from Pinocchio-Don't worry S.T.! All you have to do is wish upon a star! When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are! Anything your heart desires -BAM- S.T.*hits him with a fly swatter* that guy is annoying! (I don't own Pinocchio, or the little cricket thing, or the song) That just made me more sad! Little cricket thing from Pinocchio- I'm sorry S.T.  
  
S.T. - AHHHHHH! He's still alive! *hits him eleven more times with the fly swatter then runs away screaming in terror*  
  
Hiei- What a wimp  
  
S.T. –*Runs back to hit Hiei on the head with a frying pan and runs away screaming in terror again*  
  
S.T. – one more thing, this chapter starts off with the guys at their house cuz I didn't feel like talking about the plane ride, or baggage claim, or the drive home, or taking showers, ect. So I'll sum it up like this-  
  
Hiei is too short to normally sit in the sit so Botan has to call for a stewardess to bring a baby chair thingy and Yusuke and Kuwabara start to roll around in the aisle laughing which holds up everyone else so someone kicks them before Botan comes with some hose she found and waters them down till they stopped which was very soon and they all sat down and lifted off and the movie that they were supposed to see got lost so they watched 15 hours of Barney and Mr. Rogers re-runs over and over and over again then got off at 8 in the morning and they were all covered in orange juice and peanuts because of turbulence then went to find their luggage but couldn't so waited for an hour till someone told them that they were at the wrong one and went to the right one then got their stuff and left in that stuffy van thing with other people and Kuwabara had to sit next to a crying baby that puked on him so now he was covered with water, orange juice, peanuts, and fresh baby puke and Yusuke began to laugh uncontrollably as he held up more people in the van who wanted to get out but couldn't cuz he was in the way so Kurama helped Botan watered him down again after someone kicked him and before the baby puked on him then when they got out they realized that it was the wrong stop but the van driver dude didn't notice them running after them as gas from the car engulfed them and their smell was even worse and they walked 2 miles to find their house after some hobo guy stole all of their socks (it was just socks and I don't know why even though I should since I am the authoress) then when they found the house their neighbor had a ton of pets most of which were cats so Kuwabara ran over to them to hug and pet them but instead they puked on him so now he had water, orange juice, peanuts, baby puke and cat puke on him so again Yusuke began to roll around in the middle of the street laughing even though he was covered in puke too and a car drove by and Yusuke got in its way so the driver came out and kicked him and Botan found another hose to water him down with then they all began to settle into the house and called which room they got and fought over the shower and as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei fought over it Botan slipped in and stayed in there taking a bath for 6 hours because she felt like it and the boys sat in the living feeling like crap till Botan came out and they began to fight again till the end of the night when they all got their showers and were eating dinner cooked by Botan. And that is where you come in to read! So here  
  
Chapter 2: Linden High  
  
"Looked you guys we must get our sleep, the first day of High school starts tomorrow." Said Botan.  
  
"O.K., let's go." Kurama and Hiei shared a room, and Yusuke and Kuwabara shared one also. Botan had her own since she was a girl. And they all slept soundly, except for Yusuke because Kuwabara was snoring, talking and sleep walking at the same time.  
  
"*snore*... I like kitties... -BAM- *he walks into the door* ... *snore*... I like Yukina... -BAM-*he walks into the dresser*... *snore*... I like hot girls in bikinis playing volleyball on beaches... -BAM- *continues to walk into things*"  
  
*~ next morning in the kitchen~*  
  
"Boy that was the best sleep I had in a while, it must be the American air er somethin'! Wasn't that a great night Yusuke!" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
*bubble, bubble* Yusuke had fallen asleep in his cereal.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hiei asked as he entered the kitchen. Kuwabara, Botan and Kurama shrugged.  
  
"Yusuke? Are you all right?" Asked Botan in a worried voice.  
  
"Huh? *cough* oh, yeah, I'm fine it's just that I couldn't get any sleep last night because Kuwabara was snoring, talking, and sleep walking at the same time."  
  
"That's the idiot of the group." Said Hiei as Kuwabara turned red.  
  
"Come on boys eat up, we will leave for school in 10 minutes." Said Botan.  
  
"Excuse me Botan," Said Kurama getting her attention, "But, what is the name of this High School we will be attending?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"I think it's called Linden High School. It's only a few minutes away so we can walk there." Said Botan, answering Kurama's second question.  
  
As they all walked to the school they could hear other conversations going on around them.  
  
"Did you get #3 on the math homework? I accidentally skipped it."  
  
"I love your new pants, where did you get them?"  
  
"I thought it was supposed to rain today, that's what the weather guy said." "Please, the weather guy has no idea what he's talking about, he only says it's gonna rain cuz it's Seattle, I mean, last week he said that there was gonna be a blizzard and it was 70 Degrees outside!"  
  
"Hn, stupid bakas. Can't find anything else to talk about. How pathetic."  
  
"Hiei, please, right now everyone thinks you're a human, so you're going to have to stop talking like that!" Said Botan with a worried tone hoping no one had heard him. Fortunately no one had. The five walked up the steps to the school and entered, it looked like war zone. Graffiti everywhere, the floor, doors into classrooms, and the lockers. Most of them read either slut or whore or bitch. There were jocks picking on punks, punks picking on nerds, and even nerds were picking on geeks. In this school there was a difference between the two.  
  
'Wow' was all any of the five could get out. Botan walked over to boy who was hunched over in a ball under the broken water fountain that no one ever used, unless they wanted to go home because of a real disease.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where the main office is?" The boy didn't reply. All he said was 'I told my mom I didn't want to ride the bus, when you ride the bus you always get here early, and early is bad very bad.' Botan only wore a questioned look wondering what the heck the kid was talking about.  
  
"Uh?" She was cut off by a boy wearing all black behind her.  
  
"You're not gonna get much out of him, he's in the chess club, lowest of all species here at linden." Botan flew around to meet a boy smiling down at her.  
  
"The main office is in the 600 hall, the safest way to get there is outside." Botan still had her stunned look on her face, this time it was for how handsome the boy was.  
  
"My name's Kurt, but my friends call me K.C." He stuck out a hand to shake with. Botan took it.  
  
"My name is Botan."  
  
"Botan, what an interesting name." He replied.  
  
"Yes, but, um, could you tell me what's going on here, and what's wrong with him?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, of course, I'm sorry. You see before the bell rings it's technically not school so there are no rules. And with no rules, everyone is free to beat up, pick on, and make fun of anyone as long as they're lower."  
  
"Lower?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, lower. That means less popular, or at least less weak. You see the jocks are at the top of the food chain, or 'pick on' chain as we like to call it, and then there are punks, losers, nerds, geeks, marching band, drill team and finally chess club." He finished with a sort of happy tone for some odd reason. Botan only nodded. "But when the bell rings, it's basically a normal school." K.C. added.  
  
"Thank you so much K.C... and may I ask what you are?" Botan had said returning the smile he gave her from before.  
  
"Me? Oh I'm a punk" *ring* "I better get goin' or else I'll be late, see ya Botan." He yelled waving at her as he ran backwards towards his homeroom. Botan continued to stare at K.C. as he was running away without even remembering that the boys had heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Trying to memorize his butt, are we Botan?" Asked Yusuke as Botan slapped him the face (pretty hard I might add).  
  
"Yusuke Urimeshi! How dare you! Come on we need to get to the main office to find out where to go." She said as she walked off thinking of the way K.C. said her name. The three other onlookers only laughed at this and walked by Yusuke who was on the ground in pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
that was the second chapter of my second story (remember?)  
  
Little cricket thing from Pinocchio- *in deep voice* you can never defeat me; I'm like a cock roach... I live forever!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
S.T. - *runs away screaming in terror again* AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yusuke- Just review or the cricket will sing to you and we both know no one wants that 


	3. Jackie

Third chapter of my second story (it doesn't work anymore *tear*)  
  
Anyways, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho which really sucks cuz then I could have anything I want happen, like Genkai doesn't die, or Kuwabara dies in every episode (sorry Kuwa fans... sort of) or other stuff... O.K. enough talking on with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Jackie  
  
*~ main office ~*  
  
"Excuse me; we are the new exchange students from Japan." Informed Kurama to the lady talking on the phone. All she did was put up one finger in Kurama's face showing him that she was busy.  
  
"O.K., so you can get the Snapple (don't own) down here in 20 minutes? ... Perfect... O.K.... good bye." She hung up the phone. "I'm sorry about that, you were saying something?" She asked in her most polite voice, trying not to come off rude.  
  
"Yes, we are the students from Japan." Kurama said again.  
  
"Oh! Yes, of course!" She said as she began to look through her papers for their files.  
  
"Lets see... here we are! You are Suuichi Minamino correct?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"And you four are Yusuke Urimeshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jaganshi, and Botan Nomaru." She said pointing to each one as she said their name. They all nodded.  
  
"That's the last name Koenma chose for you?" Whispered Yusuke to Botan.  
  
"Apparently." She replied.  
  
"It was scheduled that you all have the same homeroom and 7th period class, so here are your schedules and maps of the school grounds. Have a nice day!" She said in a happy tone that Hiei didn't like.  
  
"Have a nice death." He said quietly under his breath, though not quiet enough.  
  
"Excuse me?" The woman asked. Botan clapped her hand over Hiei's mouth as he was about to say it out loud.  
  
"Oh, nothing, she said slowly walking out of the office, her hand still over Hiei's mouth.  
  
"What are you thinking Hiei?! You need to learn to control those little outbursts of yours!"  
  
"MY outbursts! What about yours?" He asked wanting to get an answer to her annoyingness.  
  
"Look! We have no time for this! We need to get to our first period class, it's almost half over." She said looking at her watch. "O.K., remember, the girl we are looking for is named Jackie Conover, Koenma made it so that at least one of us has a period with her at all times so that will give us maximum time to become friends with her got it?" They all just nodded, "Good, now lets go."  
  
*~ room 102: U.S. History ~*  
  
The guys walked into their first period class also known as homeroom. Everyone inside looked half asleep and some were all asleep.  
  
"Hello, are you the new students?" They nodded. "Well welcome to first period U.S. history, come introduce yourselves."  
  
"My name is Suuichi Minamino" All the girls except for two started to howl like... well... guys. Kurama just blushed.  
  
"My name is Yusuke Uremeshi." Again, the girls howled like demented/constipated wolfs. Yusuke gave Hiei a shove with his shoulder.  
  
"Hn, Hiei Jaganshi" more howls.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara" *chirp, chirp*  
  
"And my name is Botan Nomaru." All the guys whistled (you get the picture, the kids in the class think they're all hot besides Kuwabara who can't even get bugs aroused).  
  
"Yusuke, you may sit next to Jared. Jared can you raise your hand?" A brown haired boy sitting in the second row of desks raised his hand and Yusuke walked over looking overly bored.  
  
"Suuichi can sit next to Donna, raise your hand, Kuwabara can sit next to Alex, raise your hand, Botan can sit next to Alison, raise your hand and Hiei can sit next to Jackie, raise your hand." When the teacher said the name 'Jackie' all the eyes of the tentai looked around the room for the girl who was to raise her hand, but no one did. Hiei stood there not knowing where to go.  
  
"Jackie?" The teacher looked to a girl sitting in the very back left corner of desks who had fallen asleep in the middle of the 'the war of 1812' discussion and her friend sitting in front of her hadn't bothered to wake her up.  
  
"MISS CONOVER! CAN YOU PLEASE KEEP AT LEAST ONE EYE OPEN SO I CAN KNOW THAT YOU ARE STILL ALIVE?!" Said the teacher, now revealing his southern accent, to the class.  
  
"Mr. Primo (pronounced pre-mo) no sound in the world can wake her up. Not even Nirvana's 'Smells like Teen Spirit' (don't own but one of the best songs ever! Right next to 'Lithium' and all their others). Right now she's dead to the world." Said the girl who was sitting in front of her. She had dark purple streaks in her dirty blonde hair and black lipstick and eye liner to match most of her clothes.  
  
"Well then miss Duncan; can you please poke her or something so we can continue the lesson?"  
  
"But I don't want to 'continue the lesson'." She said in a mocking southern accent as the rest of the class snickered.  
  
"DO IT ANYWAY!" Mr. Primo said quickly losing his patience with the two of them.  
  
"Fine." She said in a monotone voice. She shook Jackie's foot that had found a place on her open History book on her desk.  
  
"Huh? What?" Said a girl, emerging her head from her hood to reveal piercing cherry red hair with black streaks in them, all in a low pony tail. She had green eyes and no make-up on, much unlike her friend, she had about 10-15 necklaces around her neck. Obviously none had any sentimental value; there were a few skull heads, some crosses, and what seemed to be a vial of red blood. Her clothes were tattered, old worn red tennis shoes on her feet, red and black pants with a studded belt, a red tank top that read 'you look funny when you're choking' in black ink and a red and black zip up sweatshirt that was completely unzipped.  
  
'That's her?' was all Yusuke and the rest could think. Hiei walked down the aisle to where an open seat was to the right of Jackie.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked as he sat down.  
  
"Hn," was all he said.  
  
"Not a conversationist, O.K." Was all she said as she put her head back on her desk to try and fall asleep again.  
  
"Jackie, no matter how much I love your new red hair I'd would much rather see your brain working instead." Said Mr. Primo sitting on his desk, reaching for the rest of his breakfast from earlier in the morning.  
  
"Then why don't you take me to the doctor's office and ask for one of those things they stick in people's ears?" Some students laughed a little.  
  
"You and I both know where this conversation will end up so why don't you quite while your ahead?"  
  
"A teacher telling a student to quite, now that's a first." She quickly replied as the whole class gasped, then chuckled under their breath, including Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Botan.  
  
Mr. Primo refused to return another pun and continued with the lesson on how Indians reacted to the War of 1812 and what their role was.  
  
"Fine, I guess I win again."  
  
The whole first period continued with Jackie not saying another word and Mr. Primo trying to not yell his head off for no reason, as he tends to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm really bored right now so I'm going to stop typing for now. I'm also going to make each period a separate chapter so some may be bit on the short side. Also, I sort of based some characters on people... sort of. My U.S. History teacher does yell for no reason at all which makes me uncomfortable because I hate yelling adults and the name Primo is actually from my neighbor who's sort of weird. His house is the ugliest color and he has like a ton of dogs that keep breeding with each other so they multiply and stuff, but he flies water planes so that's what makes him cool... in a way... a weird way.  
  
*~ PLEASE REVIEW ~* *big ol' scary smile plastered on face* 


	4. noise numbers and chemical mixtures

Hi! I decided not to make each period a different chapter because that would be boring and long so on we go! (Don't own anything cept the characters you haven't heard of)  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 4: noise numbers and chemical mixtures  
  
The bell rang waking Jackie from her slumber. She walked out of the classroom with her friend Holly, who had been sitting in front of her during U.S. History.  
  
"Anything important I missed?" She asked her.  
  
"No, nothing. Except the new kids from Japan kept looking at you like you were being displayed in a freak show. Other then that, nothing much." At Linden High, so called 'punks' were known for their quick wit, and good comebacks. Jackie's group was no exception.  
  
Jackie and Holly met with three other kids by a locker that had the graffiti 'bimbo' on it. There was one girl and two boys, the girl had spiked hair, and both guys had pierced objects through various places of their faces.  
  
"Hey Denny, Claire, egg head." Said Jackie as she approached them.  
  
"I told you not to call me that." Said the one addressed as 'egg head'.  
  
"We wouldn't if you didn't bleach your hair 2 weeks ago." Replied Holly.  
  
"Look, I'm getting it back to normal soon O.K.?"  
  
"Good, cuz some experiments just never work." Said Denny as the rest laughed. They found it amusing, ranking on their friend about his new hair.  
  
"Only Jackie can pull off the new color hair thing, so don't even try to compete." Said Claire, the girl with short black spiked hair with pink highlights in it.  
  
"Why thank you Claire, I try to make sure that I'm at the bottom of each trendy list I see in some gay prissy magazine whose cover story is 'how to pluck your eyebrows into perfection'." The group only laughed as all went their separate ways to their next burden of solitude and despair also known as 'second period'.  
  
*~ with the YYH gang  
  


* * *

  
"O.K., Koenma gave me a copy of Jackie's schedule so we can see who has her in their class at what time. Lets see... her next class will be... orchestra? Well who here can play an instrument?" Questioned Botan, still looking at the piece of paper in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know who can play, but I do know that I'm having orchestra with her *gulp*." Said a stunned Kuwabara.  
  
"But you can't play an instrument. What are you going to do?" Botan asked.  
  
"Fake it like he does everything else." Answered Yusuke.  
  
*~ outside the orchestra room  
  


* * *

  
Kuwabara walked closer to the door which read 'orchestra room 501' as he heard many instruments playing different songs inside.  
  
'Man, I'm gonna kill Koenma for this.' He thought as he entered the room and his jaw dropped.  
  
'Look at all the pretty girls!' He thought to himself again.  
  
'Maybe this won't suck after all.'  
  
"Hello, and who are you?" Kuwabara's thoughts were startled by a short Latino woman with glasses on and a green dress and sweater.  
  
"Uh, my name's Kuwabara." He replied.  
  
"Oh, yes of course you are, of course you are. My name is Mrs. Ramirez." She said shoving him into a seat where some kids playing cellos were.  
  
"Now, how long have you been playing the cello?" She asked him.  
  
"Um."  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," she said hitting her hand against her head "you have been playing for five years, that is what the principal told me."  
  
"Well who told the principal?" Kuwabara said in a worried tone.  
  
"It does not matter, go and get a cello and some sheet music you would like to play. You are lucky that today is a free period where you can play anything you want, otherwise you would be completely lost."  
  
"Yeah, I am lucky." He replied with a smile.  
  
Kuwabara walked over to where the cellos were stored also looking for Jackie. She sat with a violin in her hand talking to a couple of people.  
  
'So, she plays the violin.' Kuwabara looked at the cellos and basses that were stored in the room. He picked up a cello and walked out.  
  
"Come on Jackie, play it as fast as you can." Kuwabara heard one girl say.  
  
"Yeah, you play it, like, lightning fast."  
  
"Fine, I'll play it." She responded. She flipped a couple of music pieces in her folder and got ready to play. When she started Kuwabara froze. As he listened he heard other people stop and listen too. It sounded classical to him, but of course he couldn't tell. He saw Jackie's fingers fly on the finger board as if they were light as feathers. When Jackie finished the piece, the orchestra room erupted in applause, including Kuwabara.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week, sadly." She said getting some snickers from the violas.  
  
"Wow, she's good." He said.  
  
"Yeah, you should see her play fast songs." Someone behind Kuwabara said.  
  
"You mean that wasn't a fast song?"  
  
"Nope, that was the slowest one we have. She can play fast pieces, like, twice that fast.  
  
Kuwabara's jaw dropped again. Then, he sat down ready to play. And lets just say, the way Kuwabara played it, I feel really sorry for the animals on Old McDonald's farm.  
  
*~ later  
  


* * *

  
The bell rang after everyone was packed up, and Jackie headed for math before Kuwabara could get one word in.  
  
*~ math room 208  
  


* * *

  
Yusuke was the first one in the classroom since his second period class was just across the hall.  
  
'Math,' he thought, 'not my best subject.'  
  
Jackie was the next one to walk into the classroom, Yusuke watched her as she sat down and got out some math things; her math book, a graphing calculator, a ruler, and a pencil.  
  
"You one of the new students?" She asked not even raising her head to look at Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, shouldn't you know?" He wondered since they had the same first period together.  
  
"If it weren't for an eight hour long marathon of 'Who's line is it anyway' that ended at 2 in the morning, maybe I would." She said, setting him back a little.  
  
"You know that ugly red head that you came with?" She said, both of them thinking about Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah." He answered, not showing any amusement whatsoever.  
  
"I kind of find it hard to believe that he's been playing the cello for five years, when he couldn't even play 'Old McDonald' in the right key." Yusuke began to laugh and more people walked in, including the teacher.  
  
"Are you a new student?" He asked, sort of flustered, but in a happy way.  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Well, you can sit next to... Jackie for now." He said looking for his lesson plan. The bell rang.  
  
"Shit." The teacher said under his breath.  
  
"Uh, class? It seems that I forgot my lesson plan in Miss Granger's room, I'll be right back." And with that, he fled out of the room down the hall. The whole class began to cry out in laughter, besides Jackie and a couple of her friends.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked her.  
  
"Mr. O and Miss Granger are having a 'secret' affair with each other." She answered him making a disgusted look on her face. "They don't hide it very well."  
  
"That's nasty!" Yusuke said as Mr. O came back into the room with a file in his hands.  
  
"Okay class, now that I am ready, lets start shall we?"  
  
Jackie raised her hand with the biggest smirk you could make before it became a smile.  
  
"Yes Jackie?" He asked.  
  
"Where did those two lip stick stains on your shirt come from?" She said, holding in her laughter long enough so he could reply.  
  
He looked down on his collar to see two red lip prints on it. His faced turned even more red than the lip stick and the classroom erupted in laughter again, including Jackie, her friends and Yusuke.  
  
"Enough of that!" He said as Jackie high fived a boy behind her who had on an ACDC shirt.  
  
"Lets continue with the class." Mr. O said while his color went from scarlet to the correct peach.  
  
The class continued on with nothing exciting. Mr. O handed out their homework 10 minutes early so they could get a head start. Yusuke was stuck on question number 3 as he skipped numbers 1 and 2 deciding they were too hard. He glanced over and saw that Jackie was almost done.  
  
"What?! How did you get that far?" He asked.  
  
"Well, it's all pretty easy to me, I don't get it myself. Numbers just seem to come to me." She answered. She laughed a little as she saw Yusuke with nothing but his name and the date on his paper.  
  
"Need some help?" She asked.  
  
Yusuke didn't answer.  
  
"I'll take that scowl you're giving me as a yes." So she started to help Yusuke with the first problem.  
  
"Do you get it now?"  
  
"No, but I'll just guess the rest of it." He said as the bell rang to tell that third period was over.  
  
Yusuke and Jackie were walking out of math when one of Jackie's friends came up behind her.  
  
"Hey Jackie, I've got a question for you." She said.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Are we going to go to the grocery store for Friday?" She asked while confusing Yusuke a little.  
  
"Duh we are Sonya, we always pig out before a big game."  
  
"Okay good, just checking. I don't want to look like a complete ass looking around the grocery store. Last time they thought I was stealing stuff." She waved and sped off.  
  
"Grocery shopping? That sounds like fun." Yusuke said as he began to walk faster to keep up with Jackie's long stride for such a short person.  
  
"Shut up. It's a thing me and my friends on the soccer team do."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"The night before a big game, we go to the grocery store after school and buy, like, ten pounds of junk food to eat before we go to sleep."  
  
"Why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because, our coach always tells us to not eat any sweets within 24 hours of a game cuz then we'll be slow and stuff. And we eat all the sweet food we can to show him that that doesn't matter. Plus it tastes good."  
  
"Oh, so why is this game so important?" He asked again.  
  
"Cuz it's with our rivals, Seattle high."  
  
"Oh." He said and nothing more.  
  
"I gotta get to my next period, see ya Yusuke."  
  
"See ya." Suddenly something began to ring inside Yusuke's pants. He reached into his pocket to reveal a communicator. He flipped it open.  
  
"Hey Koenma, what do you want?" He asked the tiny toddler.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you." Koenma answered.  
  
"For what?" Yusuke began to get irritated.  
  
"For weakening Jackie's force field."  
  
"What? When did I do that?" He wondered.  
  
"Sometime during your math class, I don't exactly know, but I do know that Jackie is beginning to trust you."  
  
"Cool." Yusuke answered, just now noticing that he was standing in the middle of a crowded hallway talking to what looked to be a compacted mirror. Some girls snickered at the sight. Yusuke smiled sheepishly and closed the communicator and put it back in his pocket.  
  
*~ science room 310  
  


* * *

  
As Jackie walked into her science class she noticed Botan sitting in the sit next to hers.  
  
'Geez, these guys are popping up in all of my classes.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Hello Jackie, how are you today?" Botan asked.  
  
"Fine, your name is Botan right?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Yes, how did you know that? You were asleep when I was introduced."  
  
"My friend K.C. (remember him?) told me about you." Jackie answered.  
  
"Oh really?" Botan blushed at what she had said.  
  
"Yeah." Jackie sat down waiting for the class to start and end.  
  
"Hello class." Said a tall man sitting behind a desk, he wore glasses and a suit.  
  
"Hello Don." The whole class said.  
  
"Why do you call him that?" Botan asked Jackie.  
  
"Because he wants a close relationship with us, so he has us call him by his first name. Besides, his last name is Titmore." Jackie smirked at the name.  
  
"Really?" Botan asked with her hand over her mouth and a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Yep, but never call him by that name or he gets pissed." She said while looking to a boy in the back row who underwent some horrid things in the detention he got from Don when he found out his last name and announced it to the class.  
  
"Can anyone tell me the planet with the warmest temperature?" A whole mess of hands flew up at the easy question.  
  
"Gloria."  
  
"Mercury, because it is the closest planet to the sun."  
  
"Very good, today we will be calculating the density of a solution after evaporation."  
  
"Why did he ask that question? It has nothing to do with density and what not." Whispered Botan to Jackie.  
  
"Because he asks one question everyday that he thinks will stump us but never does, he's a really easy teacher, you're lucky you got him." She answered.  
  
"Is there something that you would like to share with the class Miss Conover?" Don quickly interrupted.  
  
"No, nothing at all Mr. Titm" Jackie was cut off with a glare from the teacher. "I mean Don. The class began to laugh. (There's a lot of laughing in this school huh?)  
  
"Get into your groups and begin your lab." He said before looking down at his paperwork he was doing earlier.  
  
Some students walked over to where Jackie and Botan were sitting to begin their lab.  
  
"Jackie, can I be in your group? I don't know anyone very well yet." Botan asked, knowing that would give her a good chance to become friends with her.  
  
"Sure Botan." She answered.  
  
Botan turned her head to see three other people walking towards them, one of them being K.C. Botan's face lit up at the boy as he said hi.  
  
"Hello there Botan." He said.  
  
"Hello K.C." She responded.  
  
"You two know each other?" Asked Holly as she and Denny sat down.  
  
"Yeah, we saw each other before school started."  
  
"Okay, Botan, since you already know him, lets introduce you to everyone else. This is Holly, though you probably remember her from first period, and this is Denny."  
  
"Hi. Do you mind me asking where you got your hair done?" Botan wondered why Denny had asked that but remembered that blue hair was not natural in the human world.  
  
"Uh..." Botan stuttered for a name before Jackie interrupted.  
  
"Are you going gay on us Denny? Cuz what happened last year..."  
  
"No! I thought her hair was cool that's all!" He said in defense of his manhood.  
  
"Okay, okay! I was just kidding, you don't have to get all 'emotional' on it." Jackie said with an emphasis on emotional.  
  
"I don't hear any chemicals blowing up over there." Said Don.  
  
"I thought that was a good thing." Holly said.  
  
"Yes, it is a good thing but I would like to hear moans of agony as you complete what you would call a 'bogus waste of time'." The five kids just laughed at that and continued on.  
  
"So Botan, how long was the plane ride from Japan to Seattle?" Denny asked as he filled a beaker up with water.  
  
"15 hours, it was completely boring." She replied.  
  
"15 hours on your butt! That sounds like cruel and unusual punishment to me." Said Holly.  
  
"Yeah, well we had to watch Barney and Mr. Rogers because they couldn't find the movie."  
  
The four just stared at her.  
  
"We are so sorry that you had to go through that, and your friends too." Said K.C. still wide eyed.  
  
-BOOM-  
  
The class screamed and Jackie laughed.  
  
"What was that?!" One girl asked.  
  
"We're being attacked by terrorists!" Said another boy under his desk.  
  
"Oops." Said Jackie in an innocent tone.  
  
"Miss Conover! How could you have made an explosion when the only supplies that I gave you were water, a graduated cylinder, an electric balance and table salt!?" Don asked frustrated.  
  
"I have my ways Don." She said as she was still laughing, as were her friends now.  
  
*~ later in the period  
  


* * *

  
"Group 4?"  
  
"2.4 grams."  
  
"Group 5?"  
  
"2.3 grams."  
  
And I'll just wait for group sixes results tomorrow."  
  
Jackie and her friends laughed as the bell rang allowing them to go to lunch.  
  
"Jackie, you're like friggen' MacGyver (spelling?)" Denny told her.  
  
"That was awesome!" Holly said.  
  
"I know. Hey Botan, what do you have next?" She asked.  
  
"Lunch I believe."  
  
"Good, you and however many of your friends that have fist lunch can sit with us. But you'll have to eat fast."  
  
"Than you! But why do I have to eat fast?" Botan asked happy that she was becoming friends with her.  
  
"You'll see." Was all Jackie said as everyone departed to put their backpacks in their lockers.  
  


* * *

  
That was long... and boring! Sorry Kurama and Hiei weren't in this one, but they will be in the next one when it's lunch and the last three periods of this long, long day their having. JACKIE'S NOT A MARY-SUE!!!!! I just wanted to say that before people started to get ideas, and also you will see that there are some things that she can and cannot do so wait. And while you are waiting for the next crappy chappie that I'll put up  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  


* * *

  
~Shade 


	5. lunch, writing, pe and spanish ignore ot...

Shade- Back again and I forgot to say that I don't own the show 'Who's line is it anyway' Or 'Old McDonald had a farm' or the band 'ACDC' or 'MacGyver' but how awesome would it be if I did! I am going to try and continue this story but it will take a little while for updates so sorry  
  
There is gonna be some swearing in this chappie and it's long  
  
Since I haven't really updated lately I'll tell you what's happened so far. First day of school is in progress and the first four periods have happened and now its lunch and Jackie has invited the gang to eat with them  
  
On with the story ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: lunch poems soccer and Spanish  
  
Botan ran down the hallway to her locker which, conveniently, was right next to all the others.  
  
"Do tell me you all of lunch right now?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm hungry!" Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Good, because Jackie and her friends have invited us to sit with them."  
  
"Ooh, that's a big deal, maybe I should go and rent a tuxedo." Retorted Yusuke rudely.  
  
"Don't be a puss about it!"  
  
"I just want to leave, its beginning to rain." Said Hiei bordily.  
  
"Well think of it like this," said Botan, now standing straight in front of them, "if you become friends faster then you can leave faster."  
  
"Why don't we just leave now?" Hiei said again.  
  
"BECAUSE WE NEED JACKIE'S POWER TO DEFEAT AN ONCOMING EVIL YOU DIMWIT!"  
  
"Fine, then, lets go."  
  
*~ lunch room ~*  
  
Jackie, K.C., Holly, Denny, Sonya, Claire and the kid with the ACDC shirt named 'Nimbi' were all sitting at the same table talking about what punks talk about. They all had mini pizza boxes in front of them that they were eating. Botan and the rest were just coming into the lunch room when someone said 'Blue haired Bimbo' targeting it towards Botan.  
  
"HEY! What the hell do you think you're talking about bitch!"  
  
Jackie's voice flooded into Botan's ears as her frown turned into a weak smile.  
  
"What do you think I'm talking about red rash? It certainly isn't one of your dumb old friends." The girl replied.  
  
"Come over here and tell me that, or are you afraid of coming into the punk area and ruining your sad reputation in front of your friends who only hang around you cuz your mom's a lawyer and your dad's a god forsaken orthodontist so your frickin' rich hoe."  
  
"I'm fine right here, and the wimpy little Japanese girl's a bimbo cuz she hangs around all those guys, get it red rash?"  
  
"One, a girl who hangs around with a bunch of guys is NOT a bimbo and two, red rash is from last year asshole!"  
  
"But it's still true isn't it?"  
  
"You and your gay little rumors, give it a rest Emily, everyone thinks you're a slut."  
  
"THEY DO NOT!"  
  
"Then why does it say 'slut' on your locker?"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!!!!!"  
  
"Please Emily, I'll stop speaking my mind once Hell freezes over and YOU go to heaven."  
  
"SHUT UP BITCH!"  
  
"Losing your touch huh? Well no matter, you sucked at comebacks anyway."  
  
Emily sat down with a red face as the whole lunch room laughed at her, including her 'friends' until she finally ran out of the room in tears. (Isn't this cruel? I love it!)  
  
"And time. I swear, I can set my watch to your tiffs with Emily." Sonya said as she touched something on her watch. Jackie sat down as if nothing happened, but to her, 'nothing' really did happen.  
  
"Hey, Botan, come and sit down."  
  
"Thank you so much Jackie, that girl was so mean."  
  
"Yeah, if she wasn't a girl I would have socked her a new one." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Don't take any of what she said personal. Everyday she finds someone new to make fun of to make her look good and everyday she fails, miserably. So, who are you guys again?"  
  
"Oh, yes, you were asleep weren't you. Well, I'm Kurama and this is Hiei." Kurama said, pointing to himself then Hiei.  
  
"Oh yeah, the one who wouldn't return a rare nice toned question of mine, I remember you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Of course." Jackie said as if she some how understood him.  
  
"Well, this is, K.C., Holly, Denny, Sonya, Claire and Nimbi."  
  
"Your name is 'Nimbi'?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah," he answered, "it means night raid, and I do a lot of pranks on people, like egging their houses at night, so that's how it is related to me."  
  
"What's your real name?" Kuwabara asked this time.  
  
"Francis." He answered quietly.  
  
"'Francis'?" The gang asked in unison, the rest began to laugh. (More with the laughing god!)  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Do you mind me asking how you got that as a nick-name?" Botan asked.  
  
"Its his stage name, we all have one." Answered Claire.  
  
"Yeah, mine's 'bloody blondie'." Said Holly. (Remember, she is blonde)  
  
"What's yours Jackie?" Botan asked again.  
  
"Mary Jane."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because for some odd reason that I have yet to find an answer to, when I play an instrument I get really into it and my eyes turn red, like blood shot. And when you have blood shot eyes you usually are high on marijuana, and another name for marijuana is Mary Jane." Jackie finished.  
  
"Well that's interesting."  
  
Just then, Emily came into the lunch room, despite all the stares.  
  
"I just came up with a good come back!"  
  
"Shut up Emily it's too late dumbass." Said Sonya, as she took another bite of her pepperoni pizza.  
  
"HUMPH!"  
  
"Come on, lets go outside."  
  
"But we haven't eaten yet." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Trust us, you don't want to eat our schools food, it's deadly like the one bad water fountain." Said K.C.  
  
"Which one is that?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"The one you guys walked into at the beginning of the day."  
  
"OH CRAP!" yelled Kuwabara as he covered his mouth with his hand and ran to the nearest bathroom.  
  
"Idiot." Hiei muttered under his breath, only Jackie could hear.  
  
"Not a very nice thing to say about your friend." She said.  
  
"He is not my friend." He replied.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
*~ orchestra room ~*  
  
"Why are we in here again?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because we practice during lunch." Claire answered.  
  
They all walked into a storage room and got their various instruments except Nimbi because he played the drums.  
  
K.C. walked out with a bass, Sonya walked out with a guitar, Denny with a bass, Holly with keyboards, and Jackie with a guitar. Nimbi walked towards his drums and Claire, not playing an instrument, sat down in a chair.  
  
"Okay, what should we play?" Holly asked.  
  
"Let's let them decide." Claire spoke from her sit in the audience.  
  
"Oh, okay, how about *says Japanese song in Japanese*"  
  
Jackie and the rest just stared. ¿o_o?  
  
"What ever that is, we don't know it." K.C. said.  
  
"Hn, idiots." (Try and guess who said that)  
  
"Hey! We've never been to Japan so how do you expect us to know a Japanese song?!" Jackie blurted out. Hiei was a bit surprised.  
  
"Humph, I don't want to play anymore, I'm leaving." Jackie removed her guitar and left the room passing Kuwabara on the way.  
  
"Nice going Hiei."  
  
"What happened? Did Hiei piss her off?" Kuwa asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that. She gets a bit emotional sometimes when she's with friends, but never in front of people that would judge her, she's really strong willed." Claire said.  
  
"Would that make us friends or something?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. Let's go find her." They all left when the lunch bell rang to let everyone go to their sixth period class.  
  
*~ English class ~*  
  
Jackie entered the classroom to see all the girls sitting on one side of the room.  
  
'What's going on?' She wondered. She glanced over and saw Kurama sitting down writing something.  
  
'Well that explains it.' She went to the other side and sat in her normal seat.  
  
*RING*  
  
"Okay class, today is a free period so you can do whatever you want and sit with whomever you want." The teacher said.  
  
The teacher was Mr. Ramirez, Mrs. Ramirez's husband and probably the only teacher in the whole school that was sane.  
  
Kurama took this chance to slip to a sit next to Jackie. He sat down and said hello.  
  
"Hello Jackie." He said.  
  
"Hey Kurama." She responded.  
  
"Are you okay with what happened during lunch?"  
  
"Oh that? Yeah, I'm fine. I have outbursts like that a lot." She laughed a bit at it.  
  
"So what are you writing?" Kurama asked.  
  
"A poem." She said.  
  
"Do you like to write poems?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I also like to write songs. Though I don't really know the dif between the two.  
  
"Hm." Kurama said while beginning his poem.  
  
Jackie sat and thought about what to write next.  
  
(This is going to be really stupid cuz I'm writing it on the spot but I'm better at writing poems then this)  
  
You took my soul and my life  
  
You took all but this one knife  
  
I can end my duration in front of your eyes  
  
Make you see the pain felt after the good byes  
  
Hear the rip of memories in my head  
  
Fall below the table and lay down dead  
  
You killed my past now I'll kill your future  
  
I'll set on your casket this tattered up picture  
  
"Hm." Jackie thought of what she could write after this. When she couldn't think of anything she started a new poem.  
  
(This may be a bit better... maybe)  
  
Snip it's of a home  
  
Snap shots of a life  
  
Don't help the duration  
  
Of a loner with a knife  
  
Names are only names  
  
Notes are only notes  
  
But can you say the same?  
  
For a vote is just a vote?  
  
This makes you feel big  
  
With a few laughs to spare  
  
But shut the fuck up  
  
Cuz I don't really care  
  
It makes no difference  
  
When you say a dirty name  
  
They hate you even more  
  
But you don't care just the same  
  
This doesn't make  
  
Growing up any easier  
  
Have a razor in hand  
  
You become the sleazier  
  
Blood trickles down the hand  
  
But you're getting dressed for prom  
  
The breathing suddenly stops  
  
But you'll never know you're wrong  
  
Jackie set her pencil down smiling at what she wrote.  
  
Then the bell rang in her head and she left with Kurama standing by her.  
  
"So did you get anything written?" She asked.  
  
"Some things but I'm not that good of a writer. What's your next class?" Kurama asked her.  
  
"P.E."  
  
"Oh, see ya."  
  
*~ Gym ~*  
  
Karuka was in the required gym uniform and talking with some people when the teacher came out with Hiei just behind.  
  
"Okay class, get in your squad lines." Everyone ran to their spots and got ready for their stretching.  
  
When stretching was over people got up to leave to the tennis courts.  
  
"Man, I hate tennis. I can't play." Jackie whined.  
  
"Don't worry, if we get the good court we can talk the whole period." Sonya said to comfort her.  
  
"You're right, come on, let's make sure we get that one." Jackie and Sonya ran off.  
  
"Hiei." Hiei turned around to the big burly P.E. teacher.  
  
"Yes miss?" Hiei mentally laughed at the largely built woman in front of him.  
  
"Since I can't monitor all of the courts and you don't have your uniform yet can you go down and watch the students down there play and make sure they don't talk?" The large woman asked.  
  
"Hn." Hiei looked down towards the courts and knew Jackie was down there. He didn't really want to try and become her friend. He walked off to 'monitor' the students down there.  
  
"Hey, Hiei? What're you doin'?" Jackie asked as she watched him come down the trail.  
  
"I have to watch you play." He said.  
  
"Damnit. Hey, can you not tell the teacher that we aren't playing? Tennis sucks." Jackie asked with Sonya by her side both making pouty faces.  
  
"Fine, if you'll stop looking at me like that then I won't."  
  
"Yes! Thanks." Jackie and Sonya turned around and began to talk. Hiei was wondering why she wasn't mad at her for the lunch thing, he didn't really care though. HE sat down and wasted the whole period away thinking of nothing.  
  
*~ after p.e. ~*  
  
Sonya and Jackie were walking out of the girl's locker room just as Hiei was walking out of the boy's.  
  
"Hey Hiei! What's your next class?" Jackie asked putting her arm around Hiei's neck which surprised and annoyed him.  
  
"Uh? Spanish?" Hiei didn't know any Spanish, he was a bit pissed.  
  
"Really? That's my next class too!" Jackie exclaimed.  
  
"Great." Hiei sweat dropped and Jackie had her arm around Hiei's neck the whole walk from p.e. to Spanish which was clear across campus.  
  
*~ Spanish class ~*  
  
Jackie and Hiei entered the class to see the curious eyes of Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Botan.  
  
"Hey guys!" Jackie said.  
  
"Hey Jackie. Hiei?" Yusuke was holding in laughter as he looked at Hiei's annoyed face as Jackie STILL had her arm around his neck.  
  
"Everybody sit now!" The teacher named Miss Mist said.  
  
Everyone sat down immediately. But the five yyhers stood confused at how everyone reacted.  
  
"Who are you?! Sit down now!" The woman yelled.  
  
The five didn't hesitate and sat down. Conveniently all around Jackie.  
  
"What's up her butt?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We don't know, and may never know. We call her Miss Pissed a lot and she swears in Spanish a lot and-" Jackie was cut off.  
  
"Is something so important that you must interrupt me miss Conover!" The teacher said.  
  
"Oh, no miss Mist, nothing."  
  
"Then stop talking!" Miss Mist turned around and wrote some stuff on the board.  
  
The whole period sucked because the teacher kept yelling at the gang in Spanish for not knowing any Spanish, so they swore at her in Japanese, then she gave them detentions.  
  
*Ring* (last bell)  
  
"Nice going guys, you got detentions on your first day of school." Jackie said laughing at them.  
  
"I don't see why she had to give me one, I didn't say a word." Botan pouted.  
  
Don't worry Botan, it'll be fine." K.C. comforted her.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Botan blushed as K.C. smiled at her.  
  
"Always the ladies man Kace." Jackie said patting him on the back.  
  
"Okay gotta go, see you guys." Jackie ran off to walk home.  
  
"We should go home too." Botan said.  
  
"What way are you going? If it's my may then you can walk with me." Jackie offered.  
  
"Okay." Kuwabara said and the rest followed her.  
  
On the walk home Jackie and Botan had erupted into a deep conversation and the rest of the guys conversed with each other.  
  
"So where's your house?" Jackie asked.  
  
Botan pointed to their house and Jackie got all happy and stuff.  
  
"That's right near mine and miss Hanigan's cool."  
  
"Who's that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"My neighbor. She has tons of cats, I help feed them."  
  
"Wait, those cats attacked me!" Kuwa said.  
  
"Yeah, they do that sometimes. Seeya!" Jackie waved as she ran to her house.  
  
"That was an incredibly long day. I hope that's not how it is all the time." Yusuke said.  
  
"We better get back home, it's beginning to rain." Botan put her hands above her head and began to run.  
  
"It's Seattle, what did you expect?" Yusuke said while running with Botan and the rest to their house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shade- I finally updated this story  
  
People who care- Finally  
  
Shade- But don't expect me to update everyday this'll take a while  
  
People who care- Okay  
  
Shade- Did you guys just give in?!  
  
People who care- Uh... no  
  
Shade- Yes you did! I win! I win! Whoohoo! *BANG*  
  
People who care with mallets in hand- *Towards Shade* shut up *Towards readers* review 


	6. up on the roof top listening 2 punk rock

Chapter 6: roofs  
  
It was the end of the long week everyone was having and somehow Botan and the guys had been invited to Jackie's house to hang out.  
  
"Oh this is great! If we keep this up we'll have that barrier down in no time!" Botan was skipping towards Jackie's house with the guys just staring at her.  
  
"Hey, exactly how many people are going to be there?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She said just the normal gang. So I would guess Sonya, Claire, Holly, Denny, Nimbi, (A/N by the way, Nimbi doesn't mean that night stuff sorry ^_^; it really is like, plural for halo or something) and K.C." Botan said, freezing for a moment to think about K.C.  
  
"Botan, stop daydreaming about him and come on." Yusuke yelled from Jackie's front step to Botan when she had stopped in the middle of the street.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Botan ran up and they all entered.  
  
"Hey guys! Glad you could come." Jackie said. She was sitting on her couch with a pop in her hand.  
  
"Hey Jackie, guys." Botan said to her and the rest. It was like Botan had said, Holly, Claire, Sonya, Denny, Nimbi and K.C. were there.  
  
"Come sit, I won't torture you. That's for later." Jackie joked.  
  
"Honey? Are these the kids?" A middle aged woman walked into the room with a few bowls of popcorn.  
  
"Yeah, mom. That's them. She's Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara." Jackie said pointing to each one of them.  
  
"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you all." The woman said, then she put the bowls down and left the room.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Every Saturday we watch horror flicks then go to the mall to torture people." Claire answered. They just looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Hey, like Jackie said, the torturing is for later." Claire defended.  
  
"Come on let's not waste time. Pop in the movie." Denny jumped onto the couch rigt next to Jackie and got ready.  
  
Everyone sat down as K.C. put a movie in and sat down next to... Botan!  
  
*~ later ~*  
  
When the movie was over they left to the mall and tortured people like they said.  
  
*~ more later ~*  
  
"Bye guys." Jackie waved at her friends as they left then closed the door.  
  
"So when did the people your living with say you have to be home?" Jackie asked the others.  
  
"We live by ourselves, so we can go home anytime." Kurama told Jackie.  
  
"What? You guys are so lucky! Wait? How is it that you weren't put into a house with a family or something? You guys are exchange students."  
  
"Uh, well... we." Yusuke stuttered to answer.  
  
"Jackie is that you?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yeah mom, we just got back. Hey, let's head to my room." Jackie walked off.  
  
"Whew, that was close." The guys followed her.  
  
In Jackie's room, Jackie was sitting on her bed reading a magazine and turning on some music.  
  
"Wow. Your room's cool. My mom would never let me do this." Yusuke admired Jackie's room as he looked at black painted on spider webs on Jackie's red walls.  
  
"Yeah, my mom doesn't really care." Jackie was bobbing her head to the Nirvana song playing. (A/N I don't own Nirvana but they totally rock or should I say rocked?)  
  
Hiei sat on Jackie's window seat thingy and was actually bobbing his head too, but he quickly stopped.  
  
"Your guitar's really cool." Kuwa said touching it and picking the strings.  
  
"How long have you been playing?" He asked.  
  
"About three years."  
  
"You must be good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
The guys stayed at Jackie's house for another half an hour till they left.  
  
"Bye guys." Jackie waved at them and closed the door and went to go get ready for bed, sort of.  
  
Jackie was in her pajamas, simply, of course, black pants and a large red shirt. She walked over to the window in her room and got out and climbed on the roof. She sat up on the edge and talked to herself.  
  
"Okay, it's all okay. You're sitting on the ground in the grass, the nice green grass, which feels like shingles." Jackie opened her eyes and peered down to the ground.  
  
"Ah!" She crawled from the roof and into her safe room.  
  
"Crap! I'm never going to be able to see those meteors if I'm this big of a baby! Those things only come every 96 years and I don't think that I'm going to be strong enough or even alive at 110 years old!" Jackie whimpered and slid into her bed for her nights rest.  
  
The next morning Jackie got ready to go hang with Claire, Holly and Sonya. She had on a white tank top underneath a black tank top with some holes in them. She had on plenty of jewelry including necklaces and bracelets. She had black Capri pants on and a red coat with the sleeves pushed up.  
  
"Bye mom! I'm going to the center with the girls." Jackie left the house before even getting a reaction from her mother.  
  
*~ gang's house ~*  
  
"Koenma? What are you doing here?" Botan asked.  
  
"I'm here to talk about your progress in your mission."  
  
"We've done pretty well haven't we?" Yusuke said boasting.  
  
"Actually, no you haven't." Yusuke anime fell.  
  
"What? But the first day you said I weakened the barrier?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes, but it is a large barrier and very strong. It was created by a demon by the name of Darien Sonojo, Jackie's father. The reason of why he put up that barrier was to protect her. He thought that putting her and his wife in the human world would guarantee their safety." He said.  
  
"In the past there have been demons who tried to break the barrier so they could take Jackie for her unborn power, it has not been confirmed that Jackie has this power yet but we have good reason to believe that she does. Now, to break this barrier we're talking about, one of you have to become REALLY good friends with her otherwise, if we try and spread it to all of you it will take longer and we don't have that kind of time."  
  
"Well who's going to do that?"  
  
"That's something you need to figure out." Koenma disappeared.  
  
*~ Seattle Center ~*  
  
"Hey, there's Jackie." Sonya ran up to her with Claire and Holly behind her.  
  
The girls conversed and what not till they left and went home after five hours.  
  
Night again, and Jackie is in her pajamas and sitting on her window seat pondering.  
  
"Okay, I can do this, it's no big deal." She opened the window and climbed outside to the roof.  
  
'Breath, breath. Breath dammit!' Jackie was yelling at herself in her head and made the big mistake of opening her eyes.  
  
"AH!" Jackie began to move to get off but missed her footing and fell off of the roof.  
  
When she hit the ground she tried not to scream but that didn't work. She yelped and quickly her mother turned a light on in the house.  
  
"Crap!" Jackie whispered. She hobbled to the back of the house to enter through the kitchen.  
  
'That was not successful.' Jackie thought as she entered her room ignoring the pain from her leg. She climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
"What was she doing?" Hiei was outside his house doing nothing after he saw Jackie fall off of her roof when she had climbed onto it for the second time that he saw in the past two nights.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shade- I am so freakin' bored right now  
  
People- Let's play scrabble!  
  
Shade- you aren't helping... please review 


	7. soccer troubles

Shade- I NEVER GAVE CELLO A BAD NAME! Sorry, it's just I meant to give Kuwabara the bad name. The cello is a cool instrument and if I didn't choose the violin to play I probably would have played that. The girls in my orchestra class are good at cello, besides two who don't even know how to play... why am I rambling?  
  
People- We want to play scrabble!  
  
Shade- Fine! If you want to play scrabble, we'll play scrabble! *room gets really dark and scary music plays*  
  
People- *cower in fear*  
  
Shade- Let's get it on! *lightning*  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Soccer troubles  
  
"Come on, we're going to be late!" Jackie was at Sonya's house yelling at her through her room door.  
  
"I'm almost ready, don't push me!" Sonya yelled through the door before she stepped out.  
  
"Finally! Come on!" Jackie grabbed Sonya's hand and dragged her down stairs and out to her mother's parked car.  
  
"Get in you guys, you want to get good seats right?" Sonya's mother peered into the back of the car looking at the two girls.  
  
"Yeah, let's pick Holly and Claire now mom." Sonya buckled in.  
  
*~ Holly's house ~*  
  
Let's go!" Jackie and Sonya yelled in unison from their seats in the car.  
  
"I'm coming! Jeez, at least let me finish my breakfast you guys!" Holly ran from her front door into the car.  
  
"There is no time for eating during the soccer season you know that! Now shut the door, we need to get Claire." Holly shut the door and the car drove off.  
  
*~ Claire's house ~*  
  
"Bye mom. See ya in a few." Claire was standing outside at the front of her driveway waiting for the rest.  
  
"Hey guys." She stepped in.  
  
"Now, that's how you get ready to be picked up for a game, see Holly?" Sonya joked.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just drive." Holly sunk lower into her seat.  
  
*~ University of Washington ~* (A/N I don't own a college, I'm only 13)  
  
"Come on, they're filling into the sits." Jackie skidded off towards the opening to get her ticket.  
  
"But I want a hotdog." Holly whined.  
  
"I thought we established the eating around here." Jackie took her ticket from the woman at the gate.  
  
When everyone had their ticket they went and sat down in the bleachers to watch the UW women's soccer game against WSU.  
  
"Whooooooooooo!" The crowd was screaming as the players took the field.  
  
"Hello, guys." Botan was sitting just behind Jackie and the rest.  
  
"Botan? What are you guys doing here?" Jackie turned around to see the whole gang.  
  
"We're here to see the match." Kurama popped his smiling head in front of Jackie's face.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you guys liked soccer." Claire said turning around.  
  
"Hn, we don't." Hiei had his arms crossed and he was looking at nothing.  
  
"Hiei! Of course we like soccer! It's fun! I hope they score a basket!" Botan said stupidly.  
  
O_O0  
  
"Uh, Botan? It's a goal, not a basket. That's in basketball." Jackie corrected.  
  
"Yeah Botan! Even I knew that and I skipped class when we played soccer." Yusuke said.  
  
"Do any of you even know the game of soccer?" Holly asked.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"If you don't know, then why did you come?" Sonya asked.  
  
"Uh... because... we want to learn?" Kuwabara said trying to save them because Koenma made them go because of Jackie.  
  
The girls stared at them for a few seconds.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
*whew* Kuwabara whipped the fake sweat from his forehead.  
  
"I wouldn't have guessed that you guys liked soccer. You skipped playing tennis the other day." Hiei said looking at them.  
  
"That's because tennis sucks and soccer is cool. You didn't tell the teacher that we weren't playing did you?" Jackie asked Hiei.  
  
"Hn, yes I did. You have detention on Thursday."  
  
"You little weasel!" Jackie and Sonya jumped from their seats and pummeled Hiei.  
  
"Guys! Guys! The game is starting!" Holly yelled in their ears.  
  
Jackie and Sonya's heads shot up from behind their seats and got off of Hiei to cheer on their team.  
  
When Hiei was sitting up he got a good view of up Sonya and Jackie's skirts and smirked.  
  
"Hiei! You little pervert!" Botan punched Hiei on the head.  
  
"What?!" He asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Jackie turned around.  
  
"Hiei looked up yours and Sonya's skirt!" Botan yelled.  
  
"Hey!" Jackie jumped on Hiei continuously and punched him.  
  
'Ow!' Jackie stopped from the pain in her leg and let Sonya continue the fight.  
  
Jackie sat down holding her right leg as everyone else sat for the start of the game.  
  
"You okay?" Holly asked as Claire looked worried.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine, let's watch the game." Jackie let go of her leg and grimaced at the pain but kept cheering on her team.  
  
"Let's go Huskies! Let's go!" *clap, clap*  
  
"Let's go Huskies! Let's go!" *clap, clap*  
  
The whole stadium cheered as number 12 scored the first goal.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Botan asked Jackie.  
  
"Uh, yeah that is a good thing." Jackie was surprised at how clueless Botan was about the game of soccer.  
  
The crowd cheered again as number 9 stole the ball away from WSU.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Botan asked again.  
  
"Yeah it is. You know what Botan? Just consider every time the crowd cheers after the girls in the purple do something, good." Jackie said and turned around.  
  
"Oh, okay!"  
  
*Booooooo!* number 17 from WSU made a foul to steal the ball away from number 9 of UW.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Botan asked. Jackie sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes Botan, that is a bad thing!" Jackie began to lose her patience.  
  
"Okay! Thank you!"  
  
"Whatever." Jackie turned her attention back to the game.  
  
*~ end of first half ~*  
  
"Okay Holly, you can get a hotdog. Sonya can go down to the field for the halftime event and Claire, you can go to the bathroom." All the girls except for Jackie fled off.  
  
"So, you guys get the game so far?" Jackie turned around to the rest.  
  
"Yeah, it's only Botan that doesn't get it." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Jackie said annoyed.  
  
"So you play on the high school soccer team right Jackie?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah. So does Holly, Sonya and Claire." She said.  
  
"Is it fun? Soccer looks very physical." Botan asked.  
  
"It's totally fun. The physical part is the best too. Running into people and making them fall down, falling down yourself, it rocks!" Jackie got excited.  
  
"Great, now I want to go play soccer." Jackie whined.  
  
"Didn't you play on Friday against that Seattle team?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, we barely beat them 3-2 in the second half."  
  
"Did you score a goal Jackie?" Botan asked.  
  
"No, I'm a defender, I make sure no one on the other team scores." Jackie said, directing the last part of information towards the clueless Botan.  
  
"I'm back!" Holly said climbing the bleachers to her seat.  
  
"You got crap on your face." Jackie said. (A/N I say that all the time to my friends at lunch! It's funny!)  
  
"Oh, sorry." Holly whipped the mustard off of her face.  
  
"Did you see Claire?" Holly shook her head no.  
  
"Weird. She should have been back by now." Jackie looked toward Sonya who was coming up the bleachers.  
  
"Hey Sonya, have you seen Claire?" Holly asked taking a bite of her hotdog.  
  
"No, isn't she back yet?" She sat down.  
  
"Couldn't she just be taking a big leak or something?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Uh, no, she should have been back by now." Jackie said looking around.  
  
"I think I see her!" Holly pointed to the back of a head that had black hair and pink streaks in it.  
  
"Let's check it out." Holly, Sonya and Jackie got up from their seats and ran towards Claire. The gang followed.  
  
"Hey Claire, what's going on?" Jackie showed her head from the corner of the bleachers and saw Claire standing in front of four other girls.  
  
"It's some chumps from Seattle high, looking for a rematch of some sort." Claire crossed her arms and stared them down.  
  
"Really? Well if you can't beat us in soccer what makes you think you can beat us up?" Holly stepped forward.  
  
"Look, we came here to settle the score you started last Friday." One of the girls said, pointing to Jackie.  
  
"Yeah," another started, "You took out our number one striker in the first half on purpose. You only got a yellow card, but you should have gotten a red. Your slide tackle was illegal."  
  
"Since when is slide tackling illegal in soccer?" Jackie said.  
  
"You fractured her knee! That was the only reason you guys won." Yet another girl said.  
  
"Look, if you want a fight to settle this we're all for it, just not here. We could get in trouble easier. Let's take it somewhere else." Jackie said.  
  
"Fine, follow me." One girl turned around and started walking from the stadium to a secluded area to fight.  
  
"We have to see this! Quadruple cat fight!" Yusuke fled off with the rest behind him.  
  
*~ some deserted park ~*  
  
"Okay, let's start." One girl ran towards Sonya and threw a punch at her and hit her in the stomach.  
  
Then all the rest of the girls ran toward each other and began to punch.  
  
"Hey this isn't a cat fight! They're fighting like guys!" Yusuke whined.  
  
"Come on! We need to stop them!" Botan just about ran into the fight before Kurama pulled her back.  
  
"It would be best to not disturb them, they could hurt you."  
  
"But they're killing each other!"  
  
"Please, they couldn't kill anything with those weak punches." Hiei said watching in boredom.  
  
*crack*  
  
"Ow! My nose!" One girl yelled.  
  
"Shows you right! Do not mess with me." Jackie said holding her stomach which the other girl had punched.  
  
"I think it's broken!"  
  
"Probably." Jackie tried shaking the blood off of her hand.  
  
"You bitch!" Another girl ran toward Jackie and punched her in the face.  
  
Jackie's lip started to bleed but she paid no attention and tackled the girl and punched her in the face continuously till all you could see was red. Another girl toppled onto Jackie and pushed her out of the way and began punching her but Jackie kicked her off with the help of Holly, who had bruises on her arms and face.  
  
"Thanks." Jackie stood up and went to help Claire with her girl but was pulled back and kicked in the leg. She lost her balance and fell and landed on it.  
  
'Ow!' Jackie tried her best to stand up but she fell back down as it began to rain.  
  
"Jackie! Are you okay?" Botan ran toward Jackie as she slowly started to stand up on one foot.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Jackie shook her leg to get the feeling back before she attacked another girl.  
  
"But your lip!"  
  
"It's fine." Jackie grabbed a girl by the back of her hair and pulled her to the ground and began kicking her. Then, another girl wrapped her arm around Jackie's neck from behind and slammed her into the ground and kicked her in the face right above her eye allowing blood to ooze out of her head.  
  
At this point, at least everyone had a bad gash or deep bruises or broken cartilage some where one their body and the Seattle high girls began to retreat except one.  
  
"Aren't you going to go with your loser friends?" Claire said, yelling over the sound of the pouring down rain.  
  
"Nope." Then, the girl took a knife out of her pocket and motioned towards Jackie.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She said.  
  
"You ruined our chances at State! Donna was our lead scorer and now she's out for the season!"  
  
"So what! It's only soccer!" Jackie yelled at her but the girl wouldn't listen. She ran toward Jackie with the knife and slashed it at her. Jackie dodged the first swing but the second got her on her shoulder.  
  
"Ah!" Jackie held her shoulder, grimacing in pain.  
  
"That's enough!" Kuwabara stepped between the girl with the knife and Jackie.  
  
"Are you crazy?! Taking out a knife over an issue with soccer! You need help!" Jackie looked up at Kuwabara and saw his determined face. She was surprised at his bravery, she stood up.  
  
"It's okay Kuwabara. Let me finish this." Jackie walked in front of Kuwabara and tried reasoning with the girl.  
  
"I know what I did was illegal, but do you think I can take it back now? She's already hurt, and no one can change that. I am sorry for causing her pain and I will say that it was a wrong thing to do. I just wanted to win, I mean, you guys are our top rivals and I wasn't thinking when I slide tackled her. I'm sorry, okay?" Jackie put out her hand so the girl could give her the knife and not attack.  
  
"You still hurt her though." The girl didn't put down the knife.  
  
"But she'll be better, besides, this is only soccer. It's just a game." Jackie put out her hand further.  
  
"But it's my game!" The girl refused to set her knife in Jackie's hand and slashed at her face. It connected with her skin and Jackie fell to the ground.  
  
Everyone ran toward the girl and tackled her till Sonya grabbed the knife out of her hand.  
  
"Oh my God! Jackie, are you okay?!" Claire, Sonya, Holly and Botan kneeled at Jackie's side. Jackie was covering her face keeping it out of the rain. Then, she lifted her face to reveal a six inch gash with blood spewing out of it, running across her face from her right cheek to the left side of her forehead.  
  
"Oh dear God! Here Jackie! Stop the blood with this!" Holly took off her jacket and placed it on her face. The four girls from Seattle high looked in horror and ran away.  
  
"I'll get my mom!" Sonya ran off to the stadium.  
  
The rest looked at Jackie with the jacket on her face and it was just now that they could see the wounds she got from the fight.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei just stared. All of them were thinking of how crazy she was trying to persuade the girl to give her the knife, and how she showed no trace of fear while doing it.  
  
"Over here mom!" Sonya ran back to the group with her mom by her side.  
  
"Let me see it Jackie." Sonya's mom kneeled down in the rain to be eyelevel with the sitting Jackie.  
  
She lifted the jacket off her face.  
  
"Oh Jeez! Okay girls, let's get Jackie into the car and take her to the emergency room." Sonya's mom helped Jackie up as did the rest of the girls.  
  
"Can we come too?!" Botan asked in fear.  
  
"Yeah, we have enough room, come on." Sonya said as the rest followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shade- Time for death scrabble!  
  
People- Death scrabble?  
  
Shade- Yeah! Let's start. I got my letters so I will spell this! *places letters on board* D-I-E! Your turn!  
  
People- Okay. O-W-N *adds that to the D*  
  
Shade- Okay! P-E-O-P-L *adds to the E*  
  
People- *gulp* E-V-E-R *adds to the N*  
  
Shade- D-I-E! Triple score! Die People die! MUWAWAWAWA!  
  
People- We forfeit!  
  
Shade- I win! I win! Now you must die!  
  
People- What if we say please review instead?  
  
Shade- Fine  
  
People- *whew* Please review! For the love of God please review! 


	8. Extra caricular activities

Shade- Hiya! I have some good news... sort of... I'm officially guaranteed to continue the story!  
  
People- Really?  
  
Shade- Yeah, it was just that really long day I was typing that was annoying me but now that it's over I can speed up the story!  
  
People- Yeah!  
  
Shade- I own nothing by the way besides Jackie, her friends, her mom, her friends' moms and some other stuff too... on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Extra curricular activities  
  
"Hurry to the car! Get the door Holly!" Holly ran to the van door and slid it open. Sonya had hold of Jackie's shoulders as she stumbled into the car.  
  
"Everybody get in and we'll drive to the hospital!" Sonya's mom ran around the car and strapped her self in as did everyone else. The car skidded off.  
  
"What the hell do you guys think you were doing?!" Sonya's mom turned a tight corner towards the hospital.  
  
"It wasn't our faults! If we knew that the girl had a knife we wouldn't have agreed to fight them!" Sonya yelled.  
  
"You agreed to fight them? Why in the world would you do that?" She turned another corner.  
  
"They said something about settling the score that Jackie started last Friday." Claire poked her head into the front of the car to make sure that Sonya's mom was going the right way.  
  
"That is no reason to take part in fights girls! I thought we raised you better then that!"  
  
"But they challenged us to it!" Then everyone started to yell at one another getting their commentary in to explain the fight.  
  
"Humans worry too much." Hiei was sitting on the cup holder in the back of the car since it only sat three and Botan was sitting on the other one.  
  
"Hiei! You have to watch what you say they could hear you!" Botan started to quarrel with Hiei as Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara for sitting on him and somehow Kurama got into the mix and started to argue too.  
  
"Holly?" Jackie was sitting on the right side of the middle row and she hadn't said a word since entering the car.  
  
"What is it Jackie? Are you okay? Do you need something?" Holly looked at Jackie's head since her face was buried in the coat to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I'll buy you a new jacket."  
  
"What?" Holly looked confused as everyone stopped their fights to listen.  
  
"I got all my blood on your coat, I'll buy you a new one."  
  
"That's not important Jackie, medical help is."  
  
"But it's still all bloody." Jackie lifted the coat off of her face to look at it.  
  
"Keep that on. It'll stop the bleeding." Claire put the coat onto Jackie's face softly so it wouldn't hurt.  
  
"Claire, I think all the blood in my face is now soaked into Holly's jacket, I'm dried up."  
  
"Keep it on anyways." Jackie obeyed and pushed the jacket to her face.  
  
"Here we are kids. Let's get Jackie out of the car." Sonya's mom got out and got Jackie out of the car and walked her into the hospital. Everyone else followed.  
  
"Hi, we need help fast. She was stabbed in the face with a knife and she has other wounds too."  
  
"Okay, follow me." The woman ran down one hall and the rest followed.  
  
*~ E.R. ~*  
  
"Here, let me take the coat." A nurse took off the coat from Jackie's face and examined her face.  
  
"Okay, can you stand up? Good follow me." The nurse took Jackie's hand and led her down another hall as other people just stared at her mangled up face.  
  
"Man, we're so stupid! We should have tried to get the knife and not let Jackie try to." The girls sat down with the others worried.  
  
"Oh I hope Jackie will be okay. See boys! You should have helped!" Botan hit Yusuke and Kuwabara in the back of the heads.  
  
"Ow hey!"  
  
"Hey, isn't that the girl who's nose Jackie broke?" Sonya pointed towards a girl coming out of a room with a nose bandage thing on her face.  
  
"Yeah, hey girl!" Claire stood up and walked over to her with the rest.  
  
"Huh? Oh. It's you." She looked up to Claire.  
  
"What was up with your friend? Is she that mentally unstable?"  
  
"Oh, it's just," the girl paused at her nose's pain, "her parents are really pushing her to be a good soccer player so she can go to college on a scholarship, and her dad beats her every time we lose a game. He blames her for our loses and Donna was our moneymaker and the whole reason we won games. And now with her out for the season, she's afraid her dad will beat her more when we lose."  
  
"Oh my god. What a sick man. I can't believe he'd do that to his daughter." Botan said.  
  
"Yeah, she was totally pissed at your friend so I guess she tried to take her out too."  
  
"Guys, you can see Jackie now, and get some band aids for your wounds." Sonya's mom popped her head out of Jackie's room and put it back in when she was done.  
  
*~ inside room ~*  
  
"Jackie, are you okay? Wow, you look like that murderous doll Chucky." Holly looked at Jackie's deep cut and grimaced at its appearance.  
  
"Thank you for that kind comment Holly and yeah, I'm fine. I'll need a bunch of stitches though." Jackie had her head tilted down so she didn't have to look at anyone and see their sympathetic faces.  
  
"How many?" Yusuke asked her.  
  
"Five for above my eye, a liquid stitch thing for my lip, eight for my shoulder, and like, 40 to 45 stitches for my face, or something like that." Jackie kept her head down so she wouldn't have to see their surprised faces.  
  
"That's over fifty! And you didn't even cry." Kuwabara was amazed at Jackie's will power as to not be weak in front of her friends and keep her punkish exterior.  
  
"Yeah, I'll have them on for, like, a month at the longest. Do you think I can miss school because of that?"  
  
"Probably not Jackie. But I am glad to see you're not so emotional as to not be able to crack a joke or anything." Claire said. Then, the doctor walked in.  
  
"Well Miss Conover, it seems you'll have those stitches on for a month and a half to be safe. You can use a special gel on them so your scars can disappear faster. And as for your leg, I'll have to look into that."  
  
"Her leg? What's wrong with her leg? Jackie?" Everyone looked at Jackie for an answer.  
  
"Uh, I told the doctor that my leg was hurting, that's all." Jackie looked up and smiled a weak smile to show them that it was all okay.  
  
"Wait, is your leg hurting from when that girl kicked you?" Botan asked.  
  
"Nope, that just made it worse." Jackie realized what she had said and looked back down.  
  
"Worse from what?" Now Kuwabara wanted the answers.  
  
Jackie hesitated until Hiei answered it for her.  
  
"She fell of her roof the other day."  
  
"Hey! How did you know that?!"  
  
"I saw you, how else? What were you doing on that roof anyways?"  
  
"None of your hickory smoked business!" (A/N don't ask me what that means it just popped into my head)  
  
"Okay, can everyone please leave the room now? I need to do testing on Jackie's leg." The doctor practically shooed them all out so he could start his tests.  
  
*~ next Monday ~*  
  
"Oh my God! What happened to you guys?" Denny was in the 300 hallway with Nimbi and K.C. and looking at the girls' wounds.  
  
"We got into a fight with some girls from Seattle High at the UW game."  
  
"Where's Jackie?"  
  
"She's in the hospital, she got stabbed in the face with a knife and there's something up with her leg." Claire answered waiting for their reaction.  
  
"What?! She got stabbed?! Is she okay?" K.C. was very concerned.  
  
"Yeah, but she's looked freaky with all the blood coming out of her face. We're gonna visit her after school with the others, you guys need to come too." Sonya said, referring to the others as Botan and the guys.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call my mom from a pay phone or something. Did you guys hurt the Seattle High girls at all?" Nimbi asked.  
  
"Hurt em? We beat their asses! And Jackie actually broke one girls' nose."  
  
"Cool."  
  
-RING-  
  
"Let's go." They all went to their first period classes.  
  
*~ after school at the gangs house ~*  
  
"In the hospital! She's not dying is she?" Koenma had come to the guys' house to check their progress.  
  
"Of course not Koenma! She only got into a fight!" Botan said.  
  
"Oh that's good. Now, back to your task at hand." Everyone face faulted.  
  
"You need to become trustworthy to Jackie faster. Her barrier is weaker then before, but only because she finds trust in the doctors at that hospital apparently. Since she is in the hospital, you can go after school and get to know her better." Koenma looked at them to confirm that they'd do it.  
  
"I can't do it." Botan said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I joined an after school club. I'm on the soccer team!" Everyone face faulted again.  
  
"But you don't even know how soccer works Botan! How do you expect to learn?" Yusuke asked her scary, smiling face.  
  
"The girls can teach me of course! And besides, I'm only on third string... whatever that means."  
  
"Okay, so Botan can't. How about the rest of you?" Koenma looked around.  
  
"I can't either Koenma."  
  
"Why not Kurama?!"  
  
"I joined a club also. The newspaper. I'm going to try and improve my writing skills."  
  
"Yeah, we can't either." Yusuke and Kuwabara raised their hands.  
  
Koenma, began to fume.  
  
"May I ask why?" He said.  
  
"That stupid Teacher Miss Mist gave us a month's detention." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Well if you had said sorry and gave her flowers like we did you wouldn't have that month's detention." Botan said.  
  
"Like I would give in to a teacher. Besides, that's bribery! You could get more detentions for that." Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"So I guess that leaves only Hiei." Everyone else looked at him waiting for his answer that didn't matter in the first place since they would force him to.  
  
"Crap."  
  
"That's Hiei for yes! Okay, now that we have that figured out, we need to get to the hospital to see Jackie because we said we would." Botan stood up ready to leave.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Everyone, including the angered Hiei, left to the hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shade- Another chapter down! *does the happy dance like after you score a goal in soccer*  
  
People- What are you doing?  
  
Shade- The happy dance! My friend does it when she scores goals and since I'm a defender and I rarely get the chance to score a goal this is the only time that I can do it! *continues happy dance*  
  
People- Freak  
  
Shade- Please review! *happy dance* 


	9. number 9

Shade- Why am I C-RA-Z-Y Dolphin? shrugs Oh well...  
  
I took a LONG time to update sorry  
  
Chapter 10: yadda yadda yadda  
  
"We are in the hospital walking to Jackie's room now Koenma." Botan had her communicator in her hand checking in with Koenma back at the house.  
  
"Make sure she's okay."  
  
"We saw her just a few days ago, I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"Just be sure."  
  
"Yes sir." Botan closed the communicator as her head popped up to a few staring faces.  
  
"Well what are you looking at?!" Botan didn't care that she looked like she was talking to a mirror as Yusuke had been. She turned back to the rest.  
  
"Let's visit Jackie now ok?" Kurama asked her.  
  
"Well yes of course. Come on now." Botan went on ahead to Jackie's room.  
  
room   
  
"Hey guys! Where were you?" Claire stood at Jackie's side in the bed.  
  
"We got held up. So how are you Jackie?" The guys sat down in various places around the room.  
  
"I'm ok. Oh yeah, except for the fact that I'll be out for the next month and I'll miss most of my soccer season and shaving my freaking leg after the cast gets off is gonna be a bitch too." Jackie said as she finished off the hospital Jell-O at her side.  
  
"Well that sucks." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, we are gonna need you to be our sweeper and defend the goal in our games." Sonya whined at everyone.  
  
"Don't worry, with Holly as your striker we'll still win this season for sure. And I'll get to be your designated cheer freak for a couple a games when I can leave the hospital." Jackie held a smile on her face as she made everyone else in the room smile too.  
  
"Really? What will you cheer?" K.C. asked.  
  
"Uh... let's see... instead of a cheer I'll recite a poem to make everyone feel gloomy and crap."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Descending black holes from the inevitable of being caught in the net of solitude  
  
I eat your flesh to savor the flavor of leather dripping from my mouth and my crave  
  
I cannot hold you for long, your life ends with dying screams heard in the distance  
  
They call to hang on but my body can no longer grip the breaking bond of deception  
  
I still suck the life from your body and cast you aside to live another undeserved feeling  
  
Anger escapes my lips along with your scarlet blood to be sucked in along with the light  
  
Darkness surrounds us all in hopes to call one out again to play with long after the finale  
  
Scores settled and enemies born, unite together another time hoping to win the lost war"  
  
"Nice free verse." Nimbi said not really sure of what it meant.  
  
"Did you make that up on the spot?" Denny was thinking the same as Nimbi... which was nothing.  
  
"Yeah, it came to me."  
  
"Nice way of describing a soccer game." Hiei stood in the corner, being the only one besides Jackie to know what she was talking about.  
  
"Yeah... thanks... I think."  
  
"That was about a soccer game?" Botan asked as Yusuke and Kuwabara were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Yeah, the black holes were the soccer balls and the net of solitude was obviously the net." Jackie said for everyone who didn't know.  
  
"Wow Hiei, I'm surprised you know what Jackie was talking about. Usually nobody knows what she's saying with those dark poems of hers." Holly pointed out, lightly punching him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Uh huh, sure. So, I have to go, which means that they do to since they have no one to drive them home besides me so see ya. Hope your leg gets better!" K.C. walked out with the rest of the guys following. Now it was only Jackie, Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei and the girls in the room. Excluding the news anchorwoman from channel five.  
  
"I should turn the TV. off. That woman scares the hell outta me every time she injects botox into that 50 year old body of hers." Jackie took the remote and turned it off.  
  
"So what exactly is going on with your leg?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I fractured my knee when I injured myself and it'll take a month with a cast on to heal it. And after that I'll still need to stay off of it for a while which totally sucks ass but I'm coping." Jackie looked down at the bed sheets, gazing at their simple design of light blue dots aligned with others.  
  
"And your face?" Botan asked her.  
  
The guys couldn't tell but Jackie got a little red at that. She already knew that they had seen her face when they walked in but she was still sketchy about it.  
  
"Well," Jackie lifted her head, "the doctor is giving me some lotion stuff to make the stitches stay moist and it'll also help make the scar less visible when the stitches get off."  
  
"Well that's good." Botan said.  
  
"Guess what?" She said to Jackie again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I joined the soccer team!" Botan lifted her arms into the air and brought them back to her waist waiting for Jackie's reaction.  
  
"Well that is really... uh... cool." Jackie was stunned at this till Claire filled her in.  
  
"Yeah that's right, she asked if there was a way she could and we got coach to pull some strings."  
  
"And Kurama joined the newspaper." Holly said to Jackie.  
  
"And we have detention!" Kuwabara said as if it was a great accomplishment.  
  
"Idiot! That's not something to be proud of!" Yusuke said to him hitting him over the head. Kuwabara rubbed his head and looked at Yusuke in an 'I am so gonna kill you later' kind of look.  
  
"What about you Hiei? You got anything to do after school?" Jackie asked, sort of knowing the answer already.  
  
"Not at school, Hiei is going to visit you after school for comfort, you know?" Botan said looking at Hiei as he gave her a glare.  
  
"Really, well isn't that nice of you Hiei. I take it Botan is the one forcing you?" Sonya asked him. He nodded.  
  
"That's okay, you don't need to if you don't wanna." Jackie said, sort of looking down at the bed that she lay in.  
  
"Oh no, of course Hiei is going to visit you Jackie, and I'll try to get out of newspaper some days so I can too." Kurama told her for reassurance.  
  
"Well isn't that nice of you Kurama." Claire looked at him like a proud mother, which made him fidget a little which is what she wanting him to do.  
  
"Yeah, and we're pretty sure we'll just ditch detention." Yusuke said, getting blank stares from all.  
  
"Yusuke, this is Miss Mist we're talking about. No one, and we mean no one, ever misses her detentions. She will go crazy if you skip." Holly told them.  
  
"Fine then." Kuwabara and Yusuke shrugged back into their seats pissed at Mist.  
  
"I think we should go, it's getting late." Claire said.  
  
"Yeah we should, come on guys." All of the girls left the room waving back at Jackie.  
  
"We should go to. Bye Jackie." Now everyone had gone and Jackie was all alone in her room.  
  
As the day slowly turned to night, Jackie was staring at her one window with the blinds down. She glanced at the clock, and then pushed a button on the side of her bed. A few minutes later a nurse came in through the door.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Could you pull up the blinds please?" Jackie asked back.  
  
"Of course," she walked over and pulled on the string letting the blinds be hidden.  
  
"There you go." The nurse smiled to Jackie and left the room.  
  
Jackie stared out the window at the night sky sighing.  
  
"Now how will I see those meteors?" She whispered to herself and laid down to sleep.  
  
Shade- Yeah it was stupid but I'm trying to get as much out as I can to get the ball rolling and stuff  
  
Please review 


	10. you wave when people acknwoledge you!

Shade- here you go, I'm updating since I haven't in a while

Transition chapter

--

Chapter 11: You wave when people acknowledge you!

Jackie was standing at the foot of Linden High School. She had been in the hospital for three weeks. Three, incredibly boring weeks. Her treatment was going very well, and the doctor even said that she could leave early, and that she was fully recovered. This surprised Jackie and her family and friends because the doctor told them that it would be a good month before she could leave, and that she would still feel pain after that. But, mysteriously, Jackie was totally fine after just three weeks, she could walk and everything. Her stitches had been taken out and her face looked pretty normal, but you could still make out her scars if you looked close. Jackie was now less conscious of her scars now than she was before, because she finally accepted her appearance in a positive way.

This was the day that Jackie would leave the hospital, and return to school. Over the past three weeks, all her friends, old and new, had visited her. The one she saw the most was Hiei. Since he had nothing to do after school, and the others forced him to, the hospital was the first place he went after school. Torture, then more torture as he said, or at least in the beginning.

"Hello hell." Jackie whispered under her breath as the wind blew through her red hair. Summer was ending and fall was just about ready to start. Jackie was happy because her doctor said that she could finish out the rest of her soccer season with her school team. That meant that she could go to the finals tournament with her team since she wasn't on the sideline anymore and now she could help. Her team just had two more games they had to win to make it to the county high school tournament.

Jackie moved the hair that had flown into her face and put it behind her ear. Her natural blond roots were coming through the top of her head since she didn't have the time to dye her hair the whole month. She started up the steps to Linden High School.

"Jackie! You're back!" Holly and Claire jumped up at the sight of the girl. They ran over to her and would have pummeled her if it weren't for her just coming out of the hospital and all.

"Yes, sadly enough, yes." She replied to the girls. Just then, Sonya walked out of the bathroom and Holly shoved Jackie into her face.

"Look whose back!" She shouted toward the flustered girl. She blinked for a few seconds as she saw Jackie's make-up free face in hers before it hit her that her friend was back.

"Jackie!" She yelled then grabbed her into a death hug as she called them.

"Hello! Urgh!" Jackie struggled to get her words out as the air was being sucked out as well.

"This is so totally awesome! You can play soccer right?" She quickly asked.

"Yep, got the doctor's note right here." Jackie pulled her hand in front of her friends' faces to show the piece of paper to them with her doctor saying she could play, and his signature.

"Cool!" They all yelled. Jackie smiled at her friends' happiness and enthusiasm, and walked off to her first period class with Holly.

"Jackie, you are back in the presence of my classroom. How lovely." Her teacher said, sitting on his desk.

"Good to see you too Mr. P." She greeted him sarcastically. She looked toward the classroom full of students and they were all staring at her face.

"What?" She asked rudely, putting her hands on her hips waiting for an answer. No one did. She looked to each of the gang and smiled. Her last smile landing on Hiei when she was walking back to her seat. She waved frantically at him when he didn't return the smile and she sat down in her seat that was behind Holly and next to Hiei.

"Hello Hiei." She said since he still never smiled or waved or anything to her.

"Hn." He grunted.

"Still as talkative as you were in the hospital I see." She smiled at him. Her glared at her though did not respond as he saw her smiling at him and Mr. Primo had started the lesson.

-After-

"I can't believe Mr. Primo gave me a month's worth of homework!" Jackie had left the classroom with a hand full of papers and about 12 chapters to read.

"Yeah I know, you weren't even gone for a month." Claire pointed out. Jackie glared at her.

"Come on, let's go to second."

"Okay, come one Kuwabara! I'm gonna teach you something in orchestra!" Jackie told him. She grabbed his collar and dragged him off with the others behind to just laugh.

-After school-

"La la la la la la la." Jackie trotted, yes, trotted, to the girls' locker room. She had just gotten permission to participate in soccer practice after school and she was going to get dressed.

-Outside-

"Everybody, let's welcome back Jackie." Their coach said. Everyone on the team was ecstatic that Jackie was back. They jumped up and hugged her. Some of them hugged her because she was ok, some others were just happy that their number one defender was gonna play. They didn't really like her that much outside of soccer, they never talked to her.

"Hewo." She said.

"Ok, now that that's done with, this is gonna be a full practice of scrimmage in honor of Jackie."

"Honor? How does that work?" Sonya asked.

"Do you want to scrimmage or run lines for this practice?" Her coach asked her.

"Scrimmage is good." Sonya agreed and nodded as to not piss her coach off.

"Hey, there are the girls on the field." Yusuke pointed out as they were leaving to go home.

"Yeah Yusuke, they've been there for the last month after school." Yusuke glared at Kuwabara.

"Yes, but this time Jackie is with them. I do not believe Hiei nor have I seen Jackie play soccer. By the way the girls talk about her, they make her out to be some sort of a professional." Kurama said as he looked at the dozens of girls on the field, making up the Varsity, JV and C teams. They saw Botan on the far side of the field with the C team trying to dribble, she then managed to trip over the ball and fall on her face.

"Wow, Botan really sucks." Yusuke said.

"Hn, can we go home now? The more exposure I get to these cretins the faster I can feel my will to live go down." Hiei said in disgust.

"Okay girls, since this is probably our last practice with the exiting summer sun, shirts and skins!" Their coach yelled pointing to either sides of the varsity team showing who was on what team.

As if on instinct, Yusuke and Kuwabara clung themselves to the fence with their eyes popping out of their heads to watch the girls play soccer with just their sports bras on.

"Yes! Girls in bikinis!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Kuwabara you idiot! Those are sports bras!" Yusuke yelled, barely taking his eyes away from the high school girls.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara! What do you two think you're doing?" Botan yelled from the far end of the field. Her voice carried over the astro turf very well. Since she was at the far end, everyone heard her, and looked over at the fences to see the four boys.

"Ew, foreign perverts." One of the girls on the soccer team said.

"That's rude! Their just normal males in the world looking at what they like. Granted that scares the hell out of me, but it is what they do. I see your boyfriend doing it all the time with the swim team." Jackie said to the snotty brat, knowing full well she was not on the swim team.

The girl did not reply, and just turned around.

"Good, now," she turned to the four boys, "Kurama and Hiei, tell your nasty friends to go home and do their homework." She yelled at them smiling.

"Gladly." Hiei said as he hit Kuwabara over the head.

"OW! Don't touch me shrimp!" He yelled turning around and looking down at the fully dressed Hiei. He then remembered the near half naked girls behind him, and whizzed back around. Hiei and Kurama sweat dropped.

"Boys. Hey! Little known fact, did you know that boys' heads are softer than girls' heads?" Claire asked her friends.

"No, really?" Sonya asked her, going along with the joke.

"Why?" Holly put in.

"Because God misplaced their brains to a little Souther than ours." Claire said. The girls laughed and got to their positions.

"Dang, their all packed. Abs all round!" Yusuke exclaimed as he still was looking at the girls. By now, Kurama was nervous that he was being seen with them doing their activity, and Hiei was just pissed that he was even being noticed.

"Jackie really stands out with that red hair."

"And her eyes. Their really bright pink, er something, like Botan's." They pointed out.

"Weird."

The guys didn't leave for the next half hour, don't asked why, but the scrimmage was still being played. Thus far, the shirts were down by two points thanks to Jackie as their sweeper. They call her the brick wall on her team because nothing gets past her, and it just gets bounced back with a forceful kick. If you were wondering, she was on the skin team.

Yusuke was now sitting on the ground cross legged watching the girls through the wire fence half heartedly since he some how got bored. He didn't really care for the sport of soccer. Although, Kuwabara was still sucked into the movements of the girls… ugly pervert.

"Come one Kuwabara, let's go. I'm bored." Yusuke said.

"How can you be bored?! This is totally awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well not anymore since they're not doing anything amusing."

"Well if you'd actually take the time to watch, you'd see the incredible amount of team work and in sync abilities are needed for this sport. Not to mention the amazing ball handling skills of them all and the speed of both the players and the game, maybe you'd be interested in watching it." Kuwabara said with his nose in the air, taking his eyes away from the game just for a second.

"Wow, you're actually taking in this for more than girls, who the hell are you?" Yusuke said looking up at his stupid friend.

"What? You're able to see that it's a great game if something interests you in it first."

"Idiot human girls running around half exposed?" Hiei asked him. Kuwabara nodded wildly.

"Hn, idiot."

"We really should be going. We all have homework." Kurama said.

"Fine, I'll go." Kuwabara finally said. He slumped as he walked away.

Jackie saw that they were finally going to leave and caught Hiei's eye. She waved at him though he did not return the favor. He turned his back to her, which just made her fume.

"Hiei Jaganshi! You will wave back when people acknowledge you! Be nice for once!" Jackie's voice boomed out of the small body she possessed seeming to float across space and the universe. Hiei went wide eyed, as did the other three, and turned around slowly. The game had been totally stopped because of Jackie and her scream. She was standing, not caring that she brought attention onto herself since she did that already with her appearance, waiting for Hiei to react. He was still wide eyed at her outburst, though did not respond like Jackie wanted. He turned back around letting Jackie get more acquainted with his back again. This just pissed her off more since she was never used to someone around her being cold. She motioned for one of the girls to give her the soccer ball and she passed the ball to her feet. Jackie picked the ball up and positioned it and got ready like she was a goalie. She took a couple of steps before bringing her right foot behind her, then bringing it back to connect with the ball. It flew far through the air till it finally nailed Hiei in the back, making him stumble forward.

Hiei whipped around in anger to see Jackie smirking at him and the rest of the soccer girls looking at him laughing. He met with Jackie's eyes and saw humor in them. So, she _was_ good with comebacks, and getting the last word… or action… into a conversation. He 'Hned' and turned back to the other three laughers and just walked past them.

"Shows you who you're messing with! Jackie Marie Estrella Fernandez Conover!" She yelled, then stuck her tongue out and laughed. She turned back around to her friends whom she high fived.

"12 laps Jackie." Her coach said.

"What for?!" She asked.

"For losing us another soccer ball. I told you the consequences for this kind of stuff would be tough."

"You won't even give me a break? Come on! I just got out of the hospital!" Jackie defended. Her coach didn't say anything, just pointed to the track. Jackie pouted and left to go run. (12 laps 4 miles)

"Where'd Hiei go?" Yusuke asked looking up into the trees around him.

"Probably got embarrassed and ran away." Kuwabara said. Yusuke looked away from the trees and laughed with his stupid face. He had looked away from the trees to early to find Hiei who was in the next tree up.

He stood there looking through the clearing to the soccer field. He was watching Jackie run her laps at a very good steady pace. She was nearly done.

When she did finish, she grabbed a water bottle and sucked the liquid out of it. She raised her hands over her head to open up her lungs and she glanced over to the distant trees. She squinted when she thought she saw something. Jackie finally saw that it was… Hiei. Her eyes widened at the height that Hiei was, in the tree. He saw that she noticed him and quickly vanished. Jackie just stood there dumbfounded.

"What the hell?"

--

Shade- Done. Review. Make happy. Or I won't update.


	11. Earthquake

Shade- Yeah here

Something that totally sucks: YYH started over… AGAIN! It is really annoying me now. It took forever to get to Sensui and the demon portal thingy and now we're back to Yusuke being hit by a car. It is so not fair.

Most of this will be pointless. I hate myself.

-

Chapter 11: Earthquake

Jackie was sitting on her bed with her headphones on listening to music and bobbing her head to the music. She opened one eye and looked at her star covered ceiling in awe. Slowly, her eye drifted to a picture on her wall of a large meteor shower. Looking longingly at this, she opened her other eye and sat up, taking her headphones off. With the music coming from the phones from around her neck, Jackie just looked at them wanting to see them and their beauty.

'Once in a lifetime, literally, I will be able to see those. And with all the godamn trees around here the only place I can see them is from my roof top. Shit.' Jackie turned her music off and moved the headphones from around her neck and walked to her window seat that was covered in red and black material. She sat looking out the window at the tree tops. Suddenly, she remembered Hiei standing a top those trees just today.

'How in the world could he have gotten that high up, and then just disappear?' She thought. She moved from a sitting position to on her knees as she tried to open her windows. When she did open them, she stuck her head out into the crisp, early fall air. She gazed up at the roof that was just tall enough to see over the trees. Still staring at it, she did not know someone was watching her.

'Don't tell me she is going to do it again.' Hiei said in agony. If he had to stay at the hospital again and listen to her constant babbling about soccer and music he thought he would die. Luckily, she stuck her head back in and closed the windows. Hiei sighed in relief for her not attempting to do her own impossible again. He looked away from the house and tried to take a nap.

"What were you looking at Hiei?" Kurama's voice filled his unwanting ears as his eyes opened in anger.

"Nothing fox, what do you want?"

"I have noticed that you are not doing your homework and I figured I would help you on it." He said with the smile that he was known for.

"I don't want to do stupid ningen work. I am still surprised you are doing it. This is a mission, we shouldn't be subject to human stupidity." Hiei spat out in hatred and crossed his arms.

"Well Hiei, at Linden, if you fail to complete your given homework, you have to go to extra school on Wednesday to finish it. I figure by doing this to help you, you won't have to stay at school longer since I know you don't much care for it." Kurama said, trying to convince him to no avail.

"Hn, I still won't go to that no matter what. I just want to go home." Hiei then stood up and left the room. Kurama shrugged and sat down to do his homework.

-Next day after school-

"How's about everybody comes over to my house and we pig out?" Sonya suggested to everyone excluding Claire, Denny and Nimbi since they had gotten detention.

"In memory of the three brat packers, I do say we should." Holly put in after Sonya.

"That will be great! What will we be pigging out on? Saginaga? Daifuchi? Oh, oh, maybe some Takioka!" Botan said in excitement. (A/N all those are made up, not real, inexistent… yeah)

"I have no idea what you said but no! Like, junk food. You know soda, chips, pounds of candy etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." Sonya said for clarification.

"Oh." Botan lowered her head.

"Don't worry Botan, the stuff Sonya has is awesome… and spicy!" KC said and flicked at Sonya's hair which, in reaction, she swatted him away. When he spoke Botan perked up instantly.

"I'm just glad that we don't have soccer practice today, coach has been running me ragged. My leg is even starting to hurt again a bit." Jackie said.

"Don't tell us that kind of stuff now Jack, don't freak us out when we need you."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine for the games." Jackie reassured her friends just as one of Jackie's preppy teammates came up behind her.

"Yeah, you better be ok for the game Jackie, or else _I'm_ gonna do away with that bullet shooter you call a leg. I'm not gonna let you screw us up." She then walked by liking what she had said to her. Jackie just smiled watching the girl's perfectly straightened hair bounce from side to side as she walked before she striked.

"I see 'self confidence' isn't part of your daily vocabulary like 'blow harder' and 'higher and faster please' is bitch." She shot, still smiling. Everyone started laughing except Kurama who thought both girls were quite rude, and Hiei who was just smiling at the comment. The girl whipped around and stepped up to Jackie

"What'd you say whore?" She asked looking down since she towered over Jackie with her fake stilettos and the fact that she was 4 inches taller already. She gripped her fake Prada (sp?) bag in anger.

"Since when was I the whore? I'm an innocent next to the indulgences you've committed. I'm still surprised you haven't had to take a nine month leave of absence." Jackie threw at her. The girl just gapped her mouth to the underclassmen below her.

"When I say nine month leave, I mean being pregnant if you couldn't do the math in your head at first." Jackie clarified for her. That just pissed her off more. She brought her hand up above her head and started to bring it down before Kuwabara interrupted.

"Stop it!" He said grabbing the girls arm before it hit Jackie. Jackie, however, had moved to the side expecting the blow so she had gotten ready in dodging it.

"Let go of me you pervert!" She yelled at him and swung her bag into the face of the idiot. Whatever she had in there was quite heavy and Kuwabara got knocked over.

"Bye, bye red rash." The girl said and walked off. Jackie just glared at the prissy Junior.

"What was that about? Botan asked concerned looking at Jackie.

"Oh she's just pissed that I'm back since she's second string for my position. I took it away from her last year when I was a freshman. She thinks cuz she's older she deserves the spot, but I am hell of a lot better than she is." Jackie said happily talking smack of the girl.

"You would find it quite interesting how many of the most popular girls are on the soccer team with us, and they don't like us. Over all, we're not the best family in the world." Claire said.

"But we still win anyways so it doesn't matter in the end when we hold up that pretty trophy."

"Yes, just one more game till we get to the finals. And who would have guessed that we were going against Seattle High School? I hope they don't have knives hidden in their shin gaurds." Sonya said as they all waited for the cross walk to turn the little man aside from the blinking red hand.

"That's lovely you know that?" Jackie said in slight anger. Her friends had told her about the girl stabbing her because of her dad, a total hardcore soccer fan and, on down time, a boxer… boxing the wrong people. She felt sorry for the girl and didn't press charges against her since that would have made her dad even more furious. Jackie couldn't stand people that would do that to others. She graciously called them _demons_.

"Come on, let's go." She said as the light turned to the man, allowing them to cross.

-Sonya's house-

"KETCHUP!" Sonya yelled from her living room to the kitchen. Sonya's mother was gone for the week so she had the whole house to her self. She was actually staying at Claire's house so she'd be supervised and stuff but she had a house key to get in. Right now, the whole group was playing Spin the Dare, their version of Spin the bottle and Truth or Dare. The only difference was no kissing and no truth. If the bottle spun to you had to take the dare the spinner gives you, and no going out.

Right now, Sonya was readying a 'puke bowl' as she called it for Yusuke. She dared him to eat anything she could mix and fit into one of their popcorn bowls. Thus far, she had mint ice cream, shreds of frozen waffle, sour cream, soda pop, Brussels sprouts, vinegar and now, soon enough, ketchup.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me!" Yusuke said as Sonya slathered on the red sauce and covering all the other nasty foods.

"No, just trying to make you puke. That's why it's called a 'puke bowl', der!" She said smiling and laughing as she still squeezed the ketchup out.

"Ok, it's near perfect now." Sonya said just as Kuwabara and K.C. came from the kitchen to watch Yusuke consume the puke bowl. She looked up and smiled and stood up and went into the kitchen to get the last ingredient.

"This'll be great!" Kuwabara exclaimed getting excited. Yusuke glared at him as he was sitting cross legged in front of the bowl on the nice beige carpet. He glared at the bowl quizzically, fearing the taste. Just then, Sonya came back into the living room with her hands behind her back. Everyone looked up to see her devious smile as she sat down on her shins facing the bowl and Yusuke. Still smiling, she pulled her hands from behind her back, and put a single cherry on to of the mound of food. Everyone smiled and some laughed.

"Remember Yusuke, you have to eat the _whole_ bowl otherwise you get a double dare, and I will warn you, you don't want that from me." Sonya told him. He looked between her and the disgusting bowl a few times before picking it up and holding it under his nose. Finally, he started to eat the contents of the bowl very slowly. When he finally finished it, he had red all over his face from the ketchup coating. He put the bowl down and his eyes were wide as he tried to keep the food inside of his stomach. Finally, after he thought he had conquered the mixture of food, his cheeks blew up big like a chipmunk's and sprinted to the bathroom. Sonya smiled proudly as everyone else burst out laughing.

"Just make sure you don't barf on the carpet! You'll have to clean it up then!" Sonya yelled to him. She stood up and sat on the couch and high fived Jackie.

"And that's why it's called the puke bowl." She said and let out a sigh and flipped her black hair behind her.

"Ok, since he's sort of occupied at the moment, I'll spin for him." Holly offered. She moved from her seat on the couch to right in front of the bottle, and then spun.

"Ooh, whoever Holly gets is gonna get iittt… bad too." Jackie said while smiling and taking a drink of her pop. She watched the bottle as it slowed to a stop and was pointing at her. Everyone turned to her and smiled.

"Ah shit." She said out loud.

"Ooh, what can I do for Jackie? Hm… what's her deepest fear in the whole wide world?" Holly said playfully knowing full well what Jackie's fear was. Jackie went wide eyed as she was thinking 'NO NO NO NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!' Of course, no one could hear her. Jackie looked freaked as she saw the devious smile on Holly's face. At that, she knew she had to do it, what she knew Holly would dare her. Otherwise her double dare would be something stupid, like jump out of the second story window and do a belly flop.

"I dare you," Holly then stood up with her finger pointed the same direction as the empty beer bottle to Jackie, "Jackie Marie Estrella Fernandez Conover… to climb a tree." Holly stood with her hands on her hips and smirking at Jackie as she had a scared look on her face which turned to slight anger. Sonya and K.C. just stared in amusement for what Holly was daring Jackie to do. However, Botan and the guys were totally confused at this dare. Climb a tree? How hard is that? Hiei did not know that Jackie was afraid of heights, he just thought she was a stupid clumsy human who falls off rooftops. Yusuke had just emerged from the bathroom and heard the dare and he was a bit fumed.

"WHAT! I had to eat a whole puke bowl and all she's gotta do is climb a tree! That's messed up!" He said.

"Trust me Yusuke, right now Jackie would totally go for the puke bowl as opposed to this." Holly informed him, making him take on a confused look like the rest. Jackie stood up to object to the dare. She was just about the same height as Holly if not a little taller and she stared into her brown eyes.

"Do you really think this is the best idea Holly? We only have one last game before the finals, I could break my leg again!" Jackie said and put her hands in the air for more effect.

"Don't worry Jackie." Holly said while walking past her to the door and putting on her coat. She turned the knob and opened the door to the small house.

"You'll be perfectly fine. Now let's go!" Everyone stood up and left the house.

-Outside-

Jackie stood under a large tree with many protruding branches. She looked up in fear of the specimen. Everyone had made a semi circle around her and waited for her to climb to as far as Holly wanted. Jackie turned her head toward her torn jean skirt wearing friend and waited.

"30 feet." She said. Jackie went bug eyed at the height knowing there was no possible way she be able to make it. She hid her fear behind her eyes and walked up to the tree.

"Fine." She said and started scaling the tree. Jackie never looked down once at the ground to see the distance between her and safety. She didn't know how high she was till Holly told her to stop. At this point, Jackie was breathing hard and still refused to look down. She sat on the branch she rested on and looked up towards the sky.

"Wow, I can't believe she did it." Sonya said in disbelief. (Hehe)

"This is so bogus! Anyone can climb a fricking tree! I want my dare and my stomach acids back!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke! You don't get it do you?" Holly said to him, he shook is head.

"Jackie," Holly started, grabbing his arm and walking closer to the tree and pointing up, "is afraid of heights."

"Oooooh." He said while nodding like a really stupid and amazed kindergartener.

"Can I come down now?" Jackie yelled from her little perch at a good 40 feet in the air. She tried her best to look straight forward and not see that she was _really _high in the air with very little support under her ass.

"Yes, you can come down now." Jackie felt so relieved yet still not free. She turned slowly and gripped the branch she sat on with all the energy she had that it actually cut into her skin. However, she still didn't loosen her grip. Slowly and surely Jackie made it to 40 feet above ground, 35 feet above ground, 30, 25 but at 20 feet she had some problems. Problem: She looked down.

"Uh, Jackie? Are you okay?" Holly asked her friend who was frozen in place and shaking as her eyes seemed gray and glazed over with fear. Holly stepped closer to the base of the tree and looked up at Jackie's seemingly deer caught in head light state.

"Jackie?" Now, everyone walked closer to the trunk to see why Jackie was so fazed.

"Oh my God! Look what you did Holly!" Sonya said while hitting her in the arm with the back of her hand.

"OW! What! It's not my fault!" Holly said as she rubbed her newly forming bruise.

"Okay, okay, okay! Everything is fine." K.C. interjected. He walked near the two feuding girls with his hands out to keep their fighting minimal.

"Jackie! Give me a response! A response of any kind!" He yelled. A good 30 seconds passed with Jackie doing nothing but staring at the green grass at the bottom. No one knew what to do, they just hoped to God that she wouldn't let go. Everyone stood there for about five minutes with nothing happening in the 'save Jackie' category. They had seen Jackie do this before. She'd get phased out from something and wouldn't move or talk, her eyes would take on a weird rock solid gray color where she wouldn't ever blink. They just had to wait as her memories past her by. Over the years of knowing Jackie, they've seen that every time she goes into one of her spells she comes out with a story to tell. A story of her past was usually what it was, actually, it was always a story of her past. And weird ones at that, no one ever believed her when she talked about them, they always thought she was just delirious and talking gibberish.

"Will she be okay?" Botan asked worriedly.

"Usually when she does this she is. But she's in a tree right now, if she falls then we have a problem. We're lucky that she's got incredible grip on that tree branch."

"Yeah, but it's slipping." Yusuke pointed out as he was watching her grip. He was right, she was slipping.

Everyone just stood under the trunk not knowing what to do. They couldn't go up and get her. It was like waking up someone who was sleep walking, very, very bad. Just then, a weird movement came from under their feet. It was a weird constant movement that wouldn't slow down or speed up. What was going on?

"Oh my God! I'm so nervous that it feels like everything's shaking!" Holly said aloud. At that moment, everyone took notice of the strange movement under their feet. As they did detect that the earth beneath was moving, they all saw that it was an earthquake, and it was getting stronger and stronger by the second now.

"Shit!" Sonya said as she fell to the ground like everyone else did. This was a BIG earthquake that was occurring. The only place that the guys could look was up, up at Jackie to see if she was falling. Her grip was still loosening as the earthquake joggled her body wildly, causing her feet to slip from their place on a branch.

"JACKIE!" Came a blood curdling scream from Holly who was on the ground trying to dodge flying debris from the other trees around her. Jackie's hands slowly slipped out of their tightness with the branch that had cut through her skin form her strength just minutes before.

"Some one catch her!" Just as Sonya yelled that, Jackie finally slipped from her grip and started falling the twenty feet of air that divided her and the ground. As she came down like a log from so far up, all the guys tried to get under her body to catch her but the forces of the earthquake were throwing them every which way that no one but Hiei could keep a stable stance near the tree. Just as she came down Hiei grabbed her before she could collide with the ground. She was incredibly light since she was so short. There was very little fat on her body.

"Come on!" K.C. yelled to Hiei. Everyone ran to Sonya's empty house to be safe under a table or something. Hiei ran with Jackie's unconscious body the whole way.

-

Shade- Sorry this was long and pointless. It's really hard to get to the plot but I will be soon. Again, I hate myself. Review or I won't update… trust me, all of you know I have the capacity to a long time without updating and some of you don't want that.


	12. Hate

Late yeah, okay, whatever.

I hate the beginning of this story, is that a bad quality for an author?

--

Chapter 12: Hate

"Get under something!" The teens had run into the house and jumped under something right before the lights went out. Since it was still light out it was still easy to see things. The earthquake was making everything fall off of the shelves, causing them to shatter right in front of the gang's faces. K.C. was hovering over Sonya and Holly as Kurama was doing the same over Botan as they occupied the large kitchen table. Kuwabara was huddled next to Hiei and the still unconscious Jackie in the dining room. Jackie, though not able to talk or move on her own, was twitching spastically. The other girls were screaming as the earthquake continued for another minute and a half finally settling and allowing everyone to process what had happened. As they slowly came from under their hiding places, Jackie started to stir. K.C. walked straight to the window to find out what had made the power go out. As he opened the blinds, he saw a tree had taking down the wires. The tree that Jackie was in. He shuttered at the thought of what could have happened and turned around to see everyone huddled under the dining room table looking at Jackie.

"Jackie? Jackie? Can you hear me?" Holly was resting Jackie's head in her lap under the table as Jackie was mumbling words that didn't make any sense. Everyone was staring at her; the fact that her eyes were still open and she was talking made them slightly uncomfortable. Then, her eyes closed and her talking stopped, for several seconds no one even breathed seeing if she was going to do something. Then, her eyes opened again, to her normal eye color and she stared quizzically up and Holly and everyone else.

"Jackie?" Holly said in a low whisper.

"Huh?"

Later

"You sure you're gonna be okay Jack?" Everyone was still surrounding Jackie who was now lying down on the couch.

"Yeah." Jackie seemed distant, she wasn't aware that she was in the tree before and the thought of herself falling from so high up scared her. But something else was also troubling her. And her friends noticed it.

"Jackie... did you see something when you were out?"

"I had a flashback. Again." An inaudible sigh went around the room through Jackie's friends. They knew she was going to soon elaborate on a strange dream that she said was a memory of hers. They never believed her.

"What was this one about?"

"I was at my Grandmother's. And we got attacked."

"By demons?"

"Yes, who else?" Jackie stood up from the couch and paced the room while everyone else just rolled their eyes at what was going to happen next.

"I was in the living room with my grandmother, she was telling me about the demons again, and how they were the worst things in the three worlds—"

"Three worlds?" Botan perked up a bit after Jackie said that. So did all the others; they started to listen more intently now.

"Yeah, there are three worlds. The human, spirit and demon worlds. Or, as my grandmother called them, The Ningen Kai, Rekai, and Makai. She's part Japanese like you guys." The others just stared at her dumbfounded. Yusuke was about the say something but K.C. beat him to it.

"You can't honestly believe in that stuff Jackie, you're grandma was weird, she was telling stories to you. These were dreams! Not real."

"So you're saying that when the demons attacked me in my _dreams_ that these scars appeared magically?" Jackie pulled up her pant leg and there were scratch scars running down her calves.

"Jackie."

"Let me continue..." Jackie turned around and walked toward the TV and Yusuke and Botan shot quick glances at each other afraid at what she was going to tell them now. "We were in the living room, and she was explaining to me how horrible these demons were. That they, they killed humans and ruined their lives because of their own selfish greed. Those demons killed my grandfather you know. Then, right when she was about to tell me something important, something that she said would change my life, these horrific looking demons, with horrible black eyes, came in and attacked us." Jackie slowly turned around. Her eyes that glazy gray again, she continued with a lost look on her face, "They grabbed her and me, and dragged us into the kitchen. There was so much going on, things falling off of the wall, the house was shaking. It felt like... like... like an earthquake. I was crying, and they ripped her away from me. I screamed, and a bright light flashed in through the window. A storm had begun, thunder, lightning and all. Then they killed her. They ripped into her stomach, and blood spurted out and her body went completely limp. I just stared. Then I was dropped, the demon that was holding me had let go and I fell to the floor, I hit my head, and everything went hazy. The last thing I remember was a man, he looked human, but something told me he was a demon. He picked me off of the floor and hugged me, and then stared into my eyes and kissed the top of my head and put me back down. And that's when everything went black. And I woke up in the middle of the living room and all the blood that came from my grandmother in the kitchen was gone, and so was she. I could barely walk because my legs were covered in blood."

"Okay that's ENOUGH!" K.C. shot up from his seat and walked in front of Jackie, catching her attention, forcing her to stop.

"Just stop with this nonsense! I know you like these fantasy kind of worlds and elaborating on them but stop trying to pull them across as real! You need to get into reality Jackie and see that there are no such things as demons, or three worlds and no one killed your grandmother!" The room was silent. All of the gang was so surprised that Jackie seemed to know more about everything than they expected. The others were surprised that K.C. was yelling at Jackie.

"It's not fantasy K.C., I saw it happen, and therefore, it happened." Jackie walked away fuming and opened the door to leave. She turned around to say one last thing, "I do believe in demons K.C. All different kinds. And I think they all can go to hell and burn because if there is one thing in these worlds that I despise with my whole body, it is demons." She walked out, and slammed the door shut. The room had gotten really hot.

"Holy crap it got hot."

"Seattle has bipolar disorder when it comes to weather."

"K.C.?" Sonya stood up and walked toward him. He was facing the front door where Jackie had just left through.

"I'm going home." He then quickly left as well.

"Um." Sonya turned around to the rest of her guests who just looked at her awkwardly.

"I think we should leave." Botan stood up as did Kurama. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei quickly followed. They waved at the rest before exiting.

_Outside_

"We have to call Koenma, now!" Botan pulled out her communicator and called Koenma to get there as fast as possible. Once they got back to their home after a couple of minutes Koenma was seen sitting in one of the chairs waiting patiently in his teenage form.

"How come you never showed us how to get here that fast instead of fifteen hours on a plane?" Yusuke walked in and plopped himself down on the couch as did Kuwabara.

"That isn't important now Yusuke. You called me for a better reason than that I certainly hope."

"We did, sir. We were at one of Jackie's friends houses when an earthquake occurred. Jackie was in a tree at the time but she's okay, Hiei caught her when she fell." Botan added in the last part when she saw Koenma's eyes go wide. She continued. "She said she had this dream, flashback thing. In it, she revealed that she knows about the three worlds. She said demons attacked her and killed her grandmother! Is this all true? How does her grandmother know about it all?" Botan and the rest looked at Koenma for more answers and looked down at the floor for a moment. This showed that he knew why everything was happening.

"I haven't been completely open with Jackie and her situation. Jackie is really, well, a demon. Er, well, half that is. Her mother, whom I assume you've met, is a human. Her father, however, is not. He is a full fledged demon. He was also very sought after in the demon world. When he made relations with a human woman and produced Jackie, he knew that their lives were in danger. At the time, they were living in the demon world; Jackie was only a couple of months old so she wouldn't remember being there. But, her father had her and her mother come to live in the Human World because it was safer.

"Every since then though, demons have always tried to come and find her. She has a mysterious power that was prophesied to become born in a child that lied between the two living worlds and it was said to come from her father, Darien Sonojo, the only name he is known by. He also had to keep things like that a secret from Jackie, whose real name; as I have told you is Kairi, because the emotional impact it could have on her would catastrophically change the world. When her grandmother, who knew the truth of Jackie's mother's relationship with a demon, told Jackie all those stories about how evil demons were, she tried to implant the idea that they were horrible things that lived to ruin humans. Sonojo had to react, otherwise Jackie could destroy the world just from hearing it all, he reluctantly decided on slaying her grandmother. Jackie's mother never forgave him for it. Sadly, though, Jackie now has the notion of all demons are evil and shouldn't be trusted for what they did to her grandmother."

The whole room just stared at Koenma for his little speech there.

"It seems that you left out A LOT of information there Koenma." Yusuke shifted in his seat and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you go in there knowing she hated demons. It could have negatively affected the mission. I, however, feel comfortable to tell you this now because of the time you've spent here. Jackie's seemingly immovable force field is coming down faster than hoped. If we're lucky, we could have her in Japan by semester!"

"This is a lot to take in. I still would like to know more about Jackie's 'catastrophical power' as you called it. It seems her emotions are tied into natural disasters." Kurama had found a common thread between the strange occurrences of earthquakes and storms for when Jackie's emotions got out of control. The raining when they fought the other girls, the recent earthquake when she was in danger, and the other storm and earthquake that she mentioned in her flashback. It all had to be connected.

"I would like to learn more about her father." Hiei was sitting aside from the others thinking the same thing as Kurama and knowing a little bit of this Darien Sonojo's power and that prophecy.

"I guess this would be a better time than ever to share that information as well. I will have it found and sent as quickly as possible." Then, Koenma said his goodbyes and disappeared.

--

Shade- It's been over a year hasn't it? How many birthdays did I miss? I've read over this story and realized I don't really like the beginning but I'm too lazy to rewrite anything now especially since I have WASL next week and that will determine whether or not I graduate. Yeah, bunches of fun. Now, I semi like where it's going, I sort of have an idea for it in the future. Since I'm so bored, I decided to continue these stories.

I hope new readers won't hate the beginning so much that they won't read the next parts.

Oh yeah, People died cuz I took too long and they have a short life span. But more People will most likely make their way back into my Author's Notes. Only time will tell.

People- Yo

Shade- Time: 00:00:01

Please review

Mini edit about the dad's name. Not sure if I caught it all but I'm too lazy to check. And his first name was first, Darien. Instead of Sonojo Darien like it would appear in Japanese terms.


End file.
